Where We Left Off
by BeccSon
Summary: Emily has completely changed her lifestyle choices and becomes someone completely different, but of course Spencer's there to pull her back to herself. Will they admit their true feelings and find comfort in each other? or will Emilys new life interfere..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Out of place

This was no place for the brunette that usually hid between the pages of a book, or the cage of a field hockey mask. However no, a cloud of smoke stung her eyes and nostrils as she walked through the door of the club. Aria loved dragging her places against her will, which were totally not her scene. The punk music raved and bodies continued to pack into the already crammed space.

"let's get a drink" aria called out into her ear hoping to be heard, but if that didn't work her hand gesturing toward the bar gave Spencer all the same indication. Aria's tiny frame pushed through the crowd, as they approached the bar Spencer realized Aria's sudden excitement out roar was due to the fact that Ezra had appeared at the bar. Clearly this was unexpected. Her ears stung from the bass, but still she tried to read their lips and follow the conversation. All she could make out was that this was in fact, a surprise. They embraced tightly and kissed. The pang of jealousy stung in Spencer's stomach, as she longed for that feeling of unconditional love. She hadn't felt it since Toby went far away to college, with Jenna, and left her heart in pieces. She was finally moving on, and putting those pieces back together. She slumped down on a bar stool a few seats away from Aria and Ezra's never ending embrace. She lifted her hand to call the bar tender over; when that didn't catch her eye she tried yelling to get her attention, nothing was working.

"The trick is in the money, no busy bartender is gonna show anyone any respect, unless your not flashing as least a 20$." Someone was in her ear and she could actually understand them, that voice. She knew that voice. She spun in her chair to see Hanna's blonde curls and blue eyes staring back at her, her eyes widened as she engulfed her in a hug.

"What are you doing here!" she exclaimed slightly to the side of Hanna's head so her voice would be heard.

"Visiting Emily! She goes to Penn state!" Hanna shouted back.

"I go to Penn state!" Spencer briefly wondered why she hadn't seen Emily in the past semester. It kind of bummed her out knowing Emily was there at school with her the whole time, all the while she had been rather lonely. No one understood her type A personality better then Em always had, and she was having trouble making friends. Especially since the 4 of them had drifted a lot since college started. Oddly enough by chance the 4 of them had ended up at the same bar, on the same busy, Saturday night. Hanna laughed,

"I know! But I don't think Emily did till today!" She screamed again. By now Aria and Ezra joined our small pack, and I wondered where Emily was. I turned back to the bar to try yet again to get a soda or something for myself. Hanna reached over my shoulder and flagged the bartender back with a $50. The blonde girl leaned forward,

"What can I get you girls?" she asked with a sweet smile, Spencer glared at her.

"Diet coke." she replied annoyance evident in her voice. The music had died down a bit, as the band had packed up after their last song, and now a DJ was taking over. Hanna giggled,

"Vodka tonic, with a lime please" she handed the bill to the girl. The bartender left for a few to fetch them drinks,

"Thanks Han." Spencer smiled at her friend, she was so glad to see her, especially since neither Aria nor Ezra had taken their eyes off each other since they had arrived. But where was Emily? The bartender set their drinks and Hanna's change on the counter,

"Han, grab me a jack and Ginger please" someone called out behind us, Hanna didn't turn around, only flagged the girl down for yet another drink. Spencer however whipped around and smiled hugely at the figure, as they walked back to the dance floor. Emily.

The darker skinned girl didn't even notice Spencer, at first. She had her hands on the waist of some other brunette with shoulder length hair, she was laughing as Emily whispered in her ear. The girl brought her hands up to Emily's face and kissed her with a lot of heated emotion. Again Spencer's stomach stung with jealously at yet another couple. She turned back to her blonde friend,

"You know what, I'll take whatever your having, fuck this!" Hanna followed her gaze, and gave a questioning look,

"Ha, don't let Em fool you Spencer, she hasn't been in a relationship since Maya passed. She may look amused, but she hasn't been her happy go lucky self in a long time." Maybe, Hanna understood the lonely side of things,

"Are you still with Caleb, or?" Hanna smiled,

"Yeah, were doing okay, he's excelled at like every tech class our university has to offer! Ever since we put A to rest senior year, things are okay for me, just boring. Ironic huh? Aria said you were having trouble adjusting, now that Emily's in sight maybe you two can catch up! From what I've seen the past two days, she may not be happy; but between the random sex, washed up with all the booze, she's created a good simulation, plus she seems to be fitting in where she wants to." she gave Spencer a wink at that, what did that mean? Assuming Hanna got the slight raise of the brunettes' eyebrow, "like I mean, there's a lot of girls to choose from, and Emily's probably one of the hottest Lesbos I know!" They laughed a little together; Spencer's smile doesn't fade. It felt good knowing her friends were still totally there for her. Her and Hanna talked for a few minutes, and then Hanna stood with Emily's drink,

"Wait, let me bring it to her!" Spencer exclaimed, "she hasn't even noticed me, and I want to ask her about school." she explains after the blonde's quizzical stare, she passed her the drink. Spencer stood up, and suddenly butterflies and belly worms attacked her inner stomach, what was the cause of this? Her walk slowed, as she looked up to see Emily in a heated make out session with this other girl, she decided to be cool about it.

"Hey Em, your ice is melting." she simply said, suddenly Emily stopped, completely leaving the other girl hanging,

"Oh my god! Spence!" the taller, darker girl grabbed up all the skin and bones Spencer had to offer. Spencer relaxed into the embrace, why was this calming her down? She pushed her thoughts away and pulled away, matching her smile with that of Emily's. They stood there for a moment as Emily grabbed the drink from Spencer's clutches. "Give me one minute, okay?" Spencer nodded as Emily turned around whispering something in the random girls ear. Spencer cleared her throat,

"Who's your friend, Em?" she asked politely, Emily kissed the girl and gave her a little shove in the opposite direction.

"Doesn't matter! So what's up? How's Penn State treating you? I love it here, I never thought it'd be so easy to get girls, and I don't even have to be serious, feels good knowing I'm that hot." she stated boldly, Spencer frowned a little.

"Yeah, well college has been hard on me, I didn't even know you went here, I hope that now you'll spend more time with me, no one really gets me here, it's disappointing." she replied with a mono tone, wishing her social life was as exciting as Emily's. Emily's face seemed to understand, but soon she was looking beyond Spencer, her attention caught up in something else.

"Hey Spence, can you do me a huge favor?" she suddenly Asked randomly.

"Uh, sure" she reluctantly replied, Emily scooted closer placing her head on the side of Spencer's so she could whisper in her ear,

"There's a girl over at the bar, and she's been following me ever since we slept together, like she doesn't get the point, will you come dance with me, so maybe she thinks were together and backs the fuck off." Spencer slowly turned her head to look at the girl; she was absolutely gorgeous, as she compared her to herself. Emily pulled on Spencer's hand, "please Spence?" she looked into her pleading eyes, how could she say no to that? She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I could just beat her ass for you!" Spencer joked as she tugged on the darker girls hand, weaving through people. Emily laughed,

"Wow profanity Spencer! I guess college has had some effect on you!" she joked.

"Either that or the alcohol." Spencer muttered under her breath. She stopped in the middle of the crowded dance floor, placed Emily's hands on her hips and began grinding to a sexy slow pace song that had come on a minute ago. She felt one of the girl's hands on her stomach, pulling her closer. The skinnier brunette pulled her long locks to one side and brought her hand up to Emily's face. She pulled her closer to her own ear, her butt pushing and grinding against the raven-haired girls front. Little did Spencer know Emily was getting extremely aroused.

"Who would've thought Spencer Hastings knew how to dance." Emily's tone came out huskier then she meant, it sent shivers down the brunettes spine as she bent over and dropped it low, bringing it back up and throwing Emily a sexy look over her shoulder. What had gotten into her? They both pondered the same thought. Spencer continued bumping and grinding all over the taller girl, who just tried to keep up- she had never seen this badass side to Spencer before. Although, she was sure Spencer felt the same about her. Emily had changed a lot since Maya had died and they put A to rest. Her total mindset was different, all she cared about was her family, friends, and future career, the sex and alcohol just helped numb her feelings.

The song finally ended and Spencer took a step out of Emily's personal space. The taller girl pulled her back, quickly burying her head in the brunette's neck and hair. God, she smelled so good, just how Emily remembered. "Spence, hold on, she's staring at us." Spencer threw her head back and laughed sexily, throwing her hands around Emily's neck, playing along. She pulled away slightly and turned to look behind her, the girl was glaring and sneering at them. The brunette winked, sending the girl spiraling and walking off in a huff.

"I think your good Em." she said removing her hands from Emily's body. The darker girl pulled away as well smiling a bit wider then Spencer had seen all night.

"Little happy there Em?" she asked a little bashfully.

"Well yeeeah, I'm super excited to see you, and Aria's here too right?" The brunette nodded her answer silently; smile matching Emily's now. "Well I for one am shocked, that girl would usually pick a fight with girls that are with me. She's crazy Spence, I'll explain later, let's find the girls!" she tugged Spencer's hand in the direction of the bar. They found Hanna where hey left her,

"Han where's Aria?" Spencer asked

"She told me to give this to you," she replied handing the brunette a piece of newspaper with sharpie scribbled in Aria's handwriting. It read:

**Please don't hate me! I'll be back at your place tomorrow morning, just couldn't resist slipping out!**

**xxx **

**Aria**

Spencer zoned out, she was so looking forward to having someone there when she woke up for once. She set the napkin on the bar next to Emily, who was ordering another round for her and Hannah. She flagged the bartender down and turned to Spencer, she glanced over reading the note aria left, and noticed the now dismal brunette to her left,

"Spence? You okay?" the skinnier girl shrugged,

"Yeah, just ... A little lonely lately, it's been so long since a friend was just here for me, someone to talk to, ya know?"

"Believe me Spencer, I get It." she replied giving the brunettes hand a gentle squeeze, "Your gonna come sleep at my dorm, okay?" she directed at spencer "Jill! Can you grab me 5 shots of jack please!" she yelled the bartenders name.

"Not that I care either way, but I have my own apartment on campus, it's bigger, more private, and you can use my shower without 3-5 other girls in the room, what'd you think? Come spend the night, you and Hanna, and I'll make you breakfast in the morning!" she started getting giddy, Emily turned away for a moment to grab her drinks, and slipped - Jill- a piece of paper. Spencer assumed it was her number, damn; Emily was quite the mac these days. Finally the raven-haired girl turned her attention back to her friend.

"Sorry about that." she gave an 'oopsie' facial expression, "and yes, your place sounds like a much needed break away! Cheers!" She handed Spencer a shot. They clinked their glasses, and downed the liquor. The brunette felt her body get warm and fuzzy as she looked over to Emily who grabbed another shot and gulped it down. She couldn't get over how much she seemed to change, but still, she was her charming Emily self at the core.

"Hey guys, Caleb's flight just landed I'm gonna go pick him up! Should I call you later? Or should we just meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning?" the blonde asked her friends.

"Definitely breakfast Han, go! Have fun. Get your sexy on, I'll call you when we wake up tomorrow morning." Emily replied hugging her friend. Spencer followed in suit,

"It was great seeing you tonight Han, I'll see you tomorrow!" they smiled at each other, before the blonde grabbed her coat and left with the wave of her hand. Emily downed her 3rd shot in a row,

"I totally forgot his flight came in tonight, Guess it's just us! You okay with that? Because I can go home..." her voice trailed off as she looked into Spencer's eyes, the brunette got lost for a minute. It was the first time she had really looked into Emily's eyes, she wasn't surprised to see the same hurt in her eyes that she saw only a year earlier. This was just an act; as if the darker girl sensed Spencer probing she turned to face the bar again. The brunette watched as her friend downed her last shot.

"Em slow down, I'd like it if you were coherent when we go home, and of course I still want you to come over! I'm excited for it." her voice lowered when she said the last part.

"Good! Me too! I'm just going to grab one more, I'm fine Spence, and I'm not as lightweight as I used to be! Have another one?" she asked hesitantly, looking at the brunette. She appeared to be thinking about it. "It's one shot Spence!" she laughed, "I'm grabbing you one!" the slightly taller girl flagged the blonde bartender over once again. Spencer watched an interesting scene unfold as the girl propped 5 glasses onto the counter, pouring the brown liquor into each. Emily easier an eyebrow, "I only wanted-"

"These are on me," the girl interjected with a flirtatious smile; "cheers!" she raised a glass to Emily who did the same. They both turned to Spencer, she giggled and grabbed a glass, clinking with them before swishing the whiskey down.

"Enjoy your night Emily." Jill finished pulling the darker girl to give her a kiss on the cheek before returning to several other customers.

"I don't get how All of a sudden every girl on campus wants you Em. I'm kind of impressed." the brunette stated watching Jill walk away in amazement.

"Kind of?" Emily asked with a flirty grin, while handing 1 of the 2 shots left on the counter. _'Was that flirting?_' Spencer thought to her self, the effects of alcohol were starting to catch up to her. They clinked one last time finishing up, Emily stuffed a twenty-rolled bill into one of the glasses and grabbed her jacket. "You ready to get out of here? I wanna stop by the liquor store before they close." she helped Spencer to her feet entwining their arms as they walked out of the campus club.

"More alcohol?" Spencer asked quietly, "You really can hold your booze."

"You can never have to much alcohol, Spence! This is college!" Emily threw her left arm around Spencer's shoulders and pulled the brunette into her side. "Where's your apartment?" she asked.

"Its on Park Ave, should I-"

"Oh okay, there's a liquor store on the corner up ahead, we'll just stop there." the taller girl interrupted, Spencer smiled and entwined there arms.

"Little buzzed, Em?" she asked, laughing a little.

"Maybe, a little." she smiled locking eyes with the brunette who averted her eyes and looked down shyly. "You seem so shy, that's so unlike you."

"Your one to talk, Miss. Get wasted and sleep with whoever, whenever. College effects people differently, I'm Just not in my environment- anymore." she said in huff, Emily stepped in her line of walking, causing Spencer to stop in her tracks and look into the raven haired girls' eyes.

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, I know partying has never been your thing. But hey, no judgment from me, okay?" before the brunette could answer Emily continued, "I mean if anyone's being judged..." Spencer's eyes widened upon realizing what the girl was referring to,

"Oh no! Em, I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, your so comfortable here, and I'm a little out of place." she looked at her feet and shrugged.

"I know Spence, don't sweat it, come inside with me?" she asked grabbing her hand pulling her into a discrete hole in the wall that turned out to be a fully stacked liquor store. Emily loosely walked around; she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey, a bottle of Chablis, and a pint of grey goose vodka. She watched as Spencer's jaw seemed to drop as she paid for the items at the counter. "Can I have a few of those 12oz red-bulls? Please." she told the girl at the counter.

"Sure thing Emily, Good night at the club?" the cashier asked her, again spencer giggled. The girl was dark, with the cutest little mohawk, skinny like herself with a boyish swag to her wardrobe.

"Oh you know, same 'ol!" she smiled handing her some twenties, "Isn't my date fine?" she suggested to the girl, who giggled and eyed spencer up and down,

"Absolutely." she simply said not taking her eyes off of the brunette. Emily grabbed her paper bag of goods, pulling spencer by her waist. Once outside she let her go and laughed out loud.

"She totally wanted you, and you seemed interested yourself Spence, anything you want to tell me." she joked, nudging the brunette. Spencer shrugged and looked down yet again, "Damn girl, I'm gonna need to get some whiskey in you, your never so quiet!" Emily pulled the bottle of vodka out of her bag and cracked it open, taking a big swig. She handed it to spencer, who took a smaller sip and passed it back to the darker girl.

"Em, How'd you know you liked girls?" She looked up as Emily choked slightly on the vodka she was sipping; wiping her mouth she looked at spencer.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, "your totally into chicks! Oh my god Spencer, that's so exciting!"

"Emily! I don't even know if I am or not! I'm just feeling weird lately! And, I don't know, as of recent, girls have oddly been turning me on." she stated rather point blank.

"There's the spencer i know!" Emily replied taking another sip of the clear liquid.

+Later that evening, upon arriving at spencer's loft+

They walked up the stairs to the top floor of a 3-story house. Spencer fiddled with her keys, when she finally got the door open she ushered Emily inside. The taller girl took in the brunette's surroundings. You walk into the kitchen and all of her counters (etc.) were to the right, and then there's a small stair case to the left that divided into two flights going at a 90 degree angle to the loft, that makes Spencer's bedroom. Her living room is connected to the kitchen divided by an island table with bar stools. The bathroom is off of the living room to the right.

Emily walked into living room, placing the bag on he counter, as she went up to the big bay window over looking their campus.

"Wow Spence, your place is great... Why haven't you thrown a little party? We could have a good time here. The clubs around here get old." she turned around shrugged her coat off, placing it on the back of a stool. Sitting down, she watched Spencer walk up the first flight of stairs to her loft stopping on the platform to hang her jacket on one of the hangers that littered the wall there. Emily suddenly felt nervous; something wasn't settling right with her. "Then again we could just have the girls over, like old times..." Spencer turned around coming down the stairs and smiled at the taller girl. She was being oddly quiet, Emily scanned the room for a digital clock, on the cable box, it read 11:15. She couldn't be tired already, could she? The brunette slipped below the counter and came up placing 4 glasses on the counter.

"Do a shot with me, Emily." was all she said in a rather sultry tone. Emily got up off the couch and moved swiftly to the brunette's side, and watched as she poured two shots of whiskey, from Emily's brown bag. The darker girl pulled out the red-bull to chase it with, pouring Spencer and herself a glass. They both raised a glass,

"Here's to moving on from the bullshit and becoming something great." Spencer tried, Emily laughed slightly,

"Cheers to that." they smiled at each other and chased the whiskey down with their red-bull. "So what happened to Toby, Spence? If you don't mind me asking..." she asked nervous for the answer.

*Please be over, please be somewhere with Jenna* the darker girl thought to herself.

"Oh, we've been done, for a while now. I'm finally just… over it. We're friends, and it's working for us. I miss him sometimes... But I'm done crying over him." Emily listened; surprised the brunette was so okay. She was still dealing with Maya's death, but since she started 'seeing' Alyssa things had been easier. Spencer sensed the taller girls deep thoughts, "it's okay to be hurting Em, but drowning that pain in alcohol and sex and whatever else you're doing isn't okay." Emily laughed,

"Spence, I'm good. Especially right now." she said flirtatiously. Spencer smiled widely raising an eyebrow.

"I think you've drank enough, love." she replied. Again Emily smirked,

"When I'm face planted on your floor then, maybe, I've had enough." they both laughed. "I'm so happy to be with you right now. I'm getting sick of the same 'ol bullshit." Spencer had confusion written all over her face,

"You seem to love this new found lifestyle?" she questioned the darker girl.

"Yeah it's fun, but you have no idea how intense the whole thing is."

"Emily, what are you talking about? Am I missing something?" the skinnier girl asked.

"Yeah, but forget it, I'm about to drink you under the table and explore that curious side you got going on." she nudged Spencer, and smiled her glowing, full tooth smile.

"Your never going to forget that, are you?" she replied quietly

"Oh come on, Spence, I was the only girl in our group who liked chicks! Now that your diggin' them too, I'm all about it!" she laughed at the brunette's eyes rolling, and poured two more shots.

+ 45 minutes, and 6 shots later+

Emily cracked the last of the red-bull and gave Spencer a wide smile,

"One more?" She asked, Spencer clearly intoxicated slurred,

"Last... One. I'm going to bed after, and so- so are you." she replied slowly. Reluctantly the taller girl poured two more shots as they downed the whiskey finishing the last of the red-bull. "Gaahhh, I'm wasted Emily. I don't know how you do this... Let's sleep, please?" The raven-haired girl laughed and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"Okay but were cuddling!" she giggled as Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I'm okay with that." she smiled her best flirty smile, for the state she was in, as Emily pulled her upstairs to her bed.

They crashed down on the bed, Spencer pulling the blankets up around them as Emily wrapped one arm around the brunette pulling her close. The skinnier girl snuggled into the embrace. For the first time since college started she felt at peace, and very happy to be in the arms of someone she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily covered her eyes as sunshine suddenly poured down onto her face.

"Uuughh that's fuckin' bright." she grumbled, pulling the comforter over her face.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Hanna's voice boomed through her eardrums,

_I thought I was home, where am I?... oh yeah, Hanna slept over... No wait, I slept at Spencer's…_

She poked her face out of the blanket, squinting one eye.

"Hanna shut up, let her be."

_Okay, good. I am at Spencer's_.

The brunettes voice was soothing, and for one moment she forgot about the blonde, who she had been tuning out.

"Em, what the fuck?" she snapped the darker girl back to reality. "How much did you let her drink Spence?" she started walking back down towards the kitchen, having given up talking to Emily.

"Hanna, seriously, foot in mouth." Aria's caring voice was then heard. The raven-haired girl smiled in bed to herself. Looking down, she realized at some point in the night she had stripped down to a tank top, and her underwear. Her eyes now open; she watched the skinnier brunette walk over to the edge of the bed. Running a finger over the baseboard. Looking down, hair falling into her face, she said shyly,

"Good morning gorgeous." they locked eyes and Emily smiled wide,

"It is a good morning, isn't it? What happened to my pants?" she winked, causing the brunette to blush.

"Don't look at me! You get naked all on your own sweetheart." she retaliated, getting her confidence back. If she was going to try to pursuit Emily she had to take charge, the taller girl clearly, always got her way. Spencer wanted to scratch the surface, make her work for it, to want it.

"Well that's a let down." Emily replied flirtatiously. The brunette cleared her throat as her two other friends came upstairs.

"So where should we get breakfast!" Aria chimed, plunking down on the bed next to Emily. Spencer sat on the edge, as Hanna joined the mattress talk.

"There's a great little place around the corner, it's called Jonesy's. It's really good, and quiet, I like it." Spencer replied.

"Sounds good to me! Sex makes me hungry." The blonde stated bluntly. They all laughed, as Emily bounced out of bed. The skinny brunette eyed her butt in her booty-shorts, and watched as she fixed her hair and pulled on her jeans.

"I'm hungry too, let's go." Emily finally spoke.

+ In the Diner +

Seated at the back, at a table the 4 girls talked about their different schools, and their relationships with significant others, and family members, etc.

"Is it hard not having your family around Em?" Spencer asked,

"No, not really. We skype a few times a week, and my moms really happy being with my father..." her friends waited for her to go on. "…And I'm okay for now, so when they send for me, I go. If they don't, l'm okay for the most part." she ended point blank, she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Well I'm here now, so if you need anything, ever, just ask." The brunette tried. They smiled whole-heart fully at each other. _God I want her._ Emily thought to herself.

"Em, come with me to pee?" the blonde pleaded. Emily excused herself, directed mainly at Spencer, and followed Hanna to the bathroom.

"Am I missing something?" The blonde started, closing the bathroom door behind them.

"What are you talking about?" the taller girl retorted.

"Ever since this morning things seem awfully intense between you and Spencer. Like, have you noticed the heavy eye contact, discreet blushes, and the way you both seem to withdraw from touching- but are always touching? I mean is that just me?" the dark girl bowed her head for a second, _I can't tell if she can really tell, or if I can get away with putting it on her... But she's my best friend. Fuck_

"Han..." she looked up, locking brown with blue eyes. "I think I'm actually really into Spencer... Waking up sober this morning, and having her there... I don't know she always protects me, and takes care of me. I feel like..." she trailed off, looking down, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, Em." the blonde gathered her friend in her arms. "Don't cry! That's great... Isn't it? Spencer's obviously amazing, and I think the feelings are mutual Hun." she soothed, rubbing her back.

"But Hanna, I don't deserve her! I would break her heart, I'm horrible." She sighed with a heavy heart.

"Emily, shut up. That's not true. If you take it slow, and feel it out then you'll know if you're ready before anything to serious happens." she concluded, trying to boost the girl's confidence again.

"I'll try, but you know how it is with Alyssa, ugh! We have to go back out there..."

+Meanwhile+

Spencer watched Emily walk out of earshot with Hanna. Smiling wide as she let her eyes wander over the darker girls body.

"Soooo, did you tell her?" Aria piped up, earlier that morning Spencer had confided in her, like she had been doing a lot lately.

"Ar, I can't just come out with it like that. Have you seen all the girls that throw themselves at her? I need to play this off, because I refuse to get my heart broken again." she replied casually.

"You thought about this a lot, haven't you? I mean, I get it, but this is Emily we're talking about. She was your best friend first, and foremost. That's the hardest part right there." she smiled and rubbed the taller girls hand in comfort, as she appeared very pensive. "What the hell is taking so long? The foods going to come out soon." Aria concluded, looking towards the bathroom door. As if on cue, her blonde and raven-haired friends came out, Hanna smiled at Aria, as Emily seemed to be forcing a smile.

"Spencer, why so grim?" Hanna asked in a mocking tone.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I have class in an hour and I was just thinking about the last lecture." she snapped back to life, covering up her thoughts. Looking up meeting Emily's dark brown orbs, the hints of sadness were soon replaced with a twinkle, as she gave Spencer a half smile, it was genuine. The skinnier brunette smiled back.

Their food came a minute later, Emily had home fries- well done, Spencer had yoghurt and granola with a side of fruit salad, Aria went with blueberry pancakes with whipped cream, and Hanna had a bagel with strawberry cream cheese. They continued talking while they ate.

"So you are both leaving today? It's Sunday... We should really go to a party tonight, no?" Emily suggested.

"I am so down." Hanna agreed.

"Me too, I can go home in the morning, my Monday class starts in the afternoon anyways." Aria chimed in. Emily looked hopefully at Spencer, as did everyone else.

"Please Spence?" Hanna pouted.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without you." Emily added, smiling sincerely and looking into Spencer's eyes.

"Yeah, besides someone's got-ah beat the hoes off of Emily." Aria stated bluntly. Everyone laughed, as they looked at the shortest girl in disbelief.

"Your right Aria, I'm in." the skinnier brunette finally decided, Emily scoffed.

"Well fun suckers, you guys can take turns fulfilling my needs then." she raised a suggestive eyebrow, directly at the brunette. Hanna laughed loudly.

"Okay, you two need to get a room. Check please!" Hanna called out to their waiter. "While your in class, Aria and I are getting Mani/Pedi's." she stated smiling at the shortest girl.

"Yeah, well my class is at 4, I'm gonna go see Zeek, and get a shower." Emily stated as they all threw cash into the checkbook.

"So what time should I be at your place?" Spencer asked.

"Shall we say... 8? I have class till 6:30. Party won't start till 9ish," she pondered aloud. Everyone agreed, and they all parted ways. After giving the girls the name of a good nail salon, Emily jogged to catch up to Spencer.

"Spence? Can I walk you?" she asked linking arms with the girl.

"I would love that. I didn't take you as the gentlemen type." she replied, giving Emily a smile.

"I'm not, but you deserve the best." she stated, watching as a blush crept up the brunettes cheeks. They walked and talked about Spencer's classes, and when Emily would start swim season again, they were talking about her friend Zeek when they approached the skinny girls classroom.

"Well this is me." she pulled Emily in for a deep hug and kissed her cheek really close to her lips. "Oh, what's your class today?" she asked curiously.

"Spanish with Cymbrak. Yuuck, he's so boring." Emily rolled her eyes, "Have a good class Spence. I'll see you later." she smiled that infamous smile, and proceeded to her friend's dorm across campus.

+ Inside Zeek's Dorm room. +

"Hey buddy!" Emily chimed as she walked through the door to her best guy friends, private room. He was passed out on his couch, the TV playing the disc menu to "house of a thousand corpses". She shook her head smiling, he was only wearing jeans and his long, blonde hair was pulled back by a black bandana. One hand was positioned near the ashtray on his floor; the other was draped over his abs.

"Zee, wake up." she shook his shoulder, and sat on his stomach. He gasped popping up,

"Ugh!... Okay I'm up." she moved to his desk chair. "What time is it?" he asked.

"About one." she replied leaning back. He sighed,

"Okay, your up way to early, and your wearing the same clothes as yesterday. What's up?" he sat up right on the couch and reached for the mirror. Emily watched as he crushed up some sort of prescription pill and snorts it.

"What is that?" she asked distracted.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Tell me what's on your mind." he sniffles a few times as he replies.

"I spent the night with my friend Spencer, just cuddling- not sex... But I really didn't want to leave her..." she trailed off. The blonde waited a minute before putting a comforting hand on the brunette's knee.

"That's a good thing Emily. I've been waiting for this day since I met you!" He joked,

"What do you mean?" she asked, locking her eyes with his.

"For you to actually care enough about someone to talk to me about them." he smiled sweetly at her. Sure Zeek was rough around he edges, he smoked pot and cigarettes, and drank like a fish, even dabbled in pills and other drugs, but he got high honors in his classes, and he had a big heart. Emily was glad she met someone like him, she often felt like he was the only real friend she had at school... Apart from Spencer now.

She smiled genuinely at her friend, covering his hand with her own.

"I've always cared about you Zeek." he squeezed her leg smiling and got up to change the movie in the DVD player.

Around 3 o'clock Emily left her best friends room and made her way home. She had to pick up her room, take a shower and get ready. She finally settled on a pair of skinny, black, jeans with a white wash and rips in the knees. She pulled on a fitted, black tank top and another white tank top that hugged her in some places and fell off her others. She pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and finished her make up. She had class in 10 minutes.

As she rushed through the winding paths to get to the language building, she stopped in the doorway. A girl was leaning up against the brick building smoking a cigarette, and called out to her,

"It's shit out." her voice was raspy but still sweet. Her long black hair with blue tips fell in front of her face. It caught the darker girls attention so she stopped and leaned against the building on her side; stealing the girl's cigarette from her clutches as she replied,

"Hope you don't mind then, seeing as you have to finish this before it starts raining." she smirked taking a drag. The girl locked her deep, bright blue eyes into Emily's.

"Bold." she replied casually, taking the cigarette back as the raven-haired girl handed it to her. "Wanna get high?" she asked very mono toned. Emily looked down biting her lip,

"Yeah, let's go." She couldn't help herself once again, as she took the girl up to the roof. They blew some green pills with check marks on them, and then they watched as it slowly started to rain. Emily ran inside, the girl behind her. Who she learned was Naomi Watson, she asked if the darker girl wanted to come back to her room. Emily looked at her feet, thinking of spencer and told her she had to get to class. They exchanged numbers and she was on her way. She made an embarrassingly late entrance to class, and texted Zeek about the effects of whatever she did. Feeling funnier by the minute.

+Exactly 6:28 pm+

Emily followed as her classmates poured out of her classroom, as she turned the corner her face broke into a wide smile. There she was, curled up on a bench with a big book, glasses over her eyes, as she concentrated. Even with everyone bustling around, she was still. The darker girl snuck up and grabbed the brunette's book from her, slipping into her lap.

"I didn't know you had a foreign language class." she winked as Spencer smiled.

"Oh shut up, I came to return the favor." she replied sweetly, Emily raised a questioning eyebrow, "walk you home..." she added.

"Aren't you so sweet." the taller girl teased, "But I'm good to go for tonight, I was heading to my friends dorm to get him on the way to my place. But come with me!" she asked excitedly, getting off the girls lap. Spencer stood up; Emily took her books and swung an arm around the shorter girl.

"Your peppy..." Spencer suggested.

"Caffeine kick." Emily summed up. She wasn't ready to tell her friend about all of the drugs she had tried. They walked out of the double doors and towards Zeek's dorm hall.

"What's he like?" Spencer asked quietly as they walked up to the top floor of the dorm, it was dark out now. The brunette was nervous about mingling with people, she didn't get out much, and even going to the club was a big deal for her.

"He's the biggest sweetheart you'll ever meet, I'd say he's stereotyped as a stoner, but he's like smarter then me, for sure." Emily replied as she took the brunettes hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. She knocked on Zeek's door and then walked in.

"- Zeek come on, please." A skinny girl with ripped jeans and pull over hoodie was kneeling between his legs. He coughed and pushed her away from him, as Emily stopped Spencer from coming in and closed the door again.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked intrigued. Emily thought to glimpse of coke that was over the mirror, on the blonde's lap.

"Um, I'm gonna say that's maybe his Ex, I don't know Spence I've never seen her before." She ran a nervous hand through her hair, the door opened and the girl hurried past them as the boy opened the door wider for them to enter,

"Sorry Em, fucking Alisha, you know how that Bi- oh hello, I'm Zeek." He stopped abruptly pushing his hair out of his face, and holding a hand out to spencer.

"I'm Spencer it's so nice to meet you, Emily's told me great things about you." She replied courteously, while shaking his hand.

"Oh has she? She's mentioned you on a few occasions, I believe. Which is crazy, Em never talks about girls. Its just sex like 24\7 – Egh" he coughed as the darker girl elbowed him in the gut. "It's a really good thing." He finished eyeing his friend.

"Well that's enough small talk! Lets go! Zee grab your pinnacle." She ushered the Brunette out into the hall, her blonde friend following closely behind. It was raining outside, and Emily watched as spencer clung to her arm.

_God is she beautiful. I want to kiss her, just once._ She thought, Spencer meanwhile smirked as she could feel the Darker girls gaze burning her skin.

As soon as they entered Emily rooms she went for her shelves and grabbed 3 shot glasses. Zeek took the bottle from under his coat and poured them all a shot,

"First shot of tonight- cheers to my besties!" Emily raised a glass, smiling wide, they clinked glasses letting the liquid burn on the way down. Spencer coughed and squinted her eyes, when she opened her eyes Emily and Zeek Stared with amused faces.

"Don't say it." Spencer threatened the taller girl as she opened, and then closed her mouth. Peering at the clock (7:15), she wondered when Hanna and Aria might show up. Having her other two friends with her would certainly calm her nerves, she hoped.

After Emily had changed 3 times, finally fixing her makeup, she settled on black and white, stripped pleated pants with a black fitted tank top and a pair of heels, her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and she accessorized with gold bracelets and rings.

"How's this?" she asked turning for her two friends, Zeek had been sipping a few stray beers Emily had, and spencer was sitting on the taller girls bed, flipping through an old year book. She looked up at the darker girl,

"Wow, Em… you look…" She couldn't find the words as her eyes roamed all over the girls' body. All her most perfect qualities were accented in her wardrobe.

"Gorgeous… I think is what Spencer's trying to say." Zeek finished, smiling up at his friend from his spot on the floor. Suddenly the door opened and Hanna and Aria slipped in.

"God its so shitty out!" the blonde cried checking herself in the mirror, pushing Emily out of the way slightly.

"God Hanna, rude much?" Of course Aria was there to keep her in line.

"Hi!" Spencer greeted cheerfully.

"Hey ladies, this is Zeek, my best friend here!" Emily introduced her blonde friend to her girl friends. Zeek smiled a winning smile and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you, cutie" Hanna replied shaking his hand,

"The feelings mutual." He replied locking eyes with the shorter blonde.

"Pre-game anyone?" Emily asked opening her mini fridge, Zeek stuck to beer, as Emily, Hanna, and Aria each did a few more shots on vodka.

"Wine Spence?" the raven-haired girl asked her friend grabbing a bottle of Chardonnay from her fridge.

"Sure. You okay there?" the brunette replied watching Emily stagger to get her a glass.

"Oh yeah, I'm gravy." She smiled a stupid grin, and spencer wondered how she could be drunk already, she only had a few shots, and judging by the night before Emily could hold her liquor better then this. Spencer locked eyes with Zeek who was watching a scene a few feet away. He looked away, but spencer caught a look of guilt in his. He knew something.

They all continued drinking til 9:15 when Zeek suggested they head out. Emily seemed really drunk already, so they decided against the party and made way to the club. Little did her friends know, Emily was slipping in and out of consciousness, by the time they paid the cover charge she was fully blacked out and making her way to the bar…

**AN: so I was super excited to have my email blown up when I got out of work today! So, I decided I'd bust through this chapter and post it tonight. I'm just a slow proof reader xP (because I hate it)**

**Buuuut I've had chapter 3 done for awhile (its going to be a good one! Sorry I'm a tease ;)) so I'll be posting that soon enough I'm suuure.**

**So! Anyways this chapter was mostly filler, hopefully its okay! **

**And for everyone that reviewed and alerted thank you soooo much, it's very motivating! So keep 'em coming :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: FINALLY, It's my longest chapter yet, so proof reading, as always, was a bitch. Couple of things, **

**Thank you very much to all my ANONs, as well as angelgirl301, sara1287, rainbluewater, 064548, snakeyninja, AND**

**x-sugarfree-x: I can assure that spencer kickin' ass and bustin' heads, will be right around the corner ;)**

**Laughlovelivex: I tend to write off personal experience, because I know more about it, obviously :P, and I feel like after Maya dies Em would be total wreck, so this is how I portray her wreckage… also I had to get Aria and Hanna in there! Its not complete with out them :) I agree, Shay Mitchell in undies, SEXXYY. and there's more Spemily to come I assure you, I look forward to your reviews! Thanks! **

**Spinoza-off: here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! And everything you said is basically spot on, so I'm glad you're on my page, so to speak. :) AND sex, well let's just say you'll enjoy this chapter, 4 times over! :) tehehe **

**With that said:**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER, mainly all M rated****, you've been warned! enjoy :)**

**-Becc**

Chapter 3: Easy, but Complicated.

Emily awoke to the sun shining brightly on her face, the way her features lit up, you'd think she were in total peace. That all changed very quickly.

Blinking a few times and rolling over, this wasn't her bed. She sat up quickly. This wasn't her dorm, either. The digital clock on the nightstand read 9:30.

_Okay, okay, this is Spencer's place, her bed. Naked. I'm naked. Why am I naked? There's no fucking way I fucked Spencer and don't remember, there's just no way. Where's Spencer now? What the fuck did I do?_

Were just some of the things she asked herself. Frantically getting out of bed pulling on her pants and t-shirt from the night before, and darting out of her friend's apartment before anything else could happen.

_Okay, why are you running Emily! This is Spencer. Spencer, your best friend, your best friend, that your in love with? Okay brain shut up. No more thinking. No more thinking._

She told herself several more times, slowing down, she aimlessly walked back to her dorm room.

Upon entering her room she immediately grabbed her bottle of whiskey from her desk draw. Taking a huge gulp before coughing. Soon following her cough was a loud knock on her door.

"Emily! It's Alyssa open the fucking door, I'm so pissed at you." the darker girl sunk into her desk chair.

_Great, exactly what I need._

"Its open." she sighed, exasperated. A blonde girl, about 5'7", with a fragile frame, and clothes that hung off her curves in all the right places entered her room. Her hair flowing loosely over her shoulders, and she was clutching a Burberry purse. Your typical snobby, preppy, bitch. However, she absolutely adored the raven-haired girl, her innocence, knowledge, charm, radiating beauty... She was every girls dream. And Alyssa Williams was the 'it girl', so naturally she had to have Emily for herself. Unfortunately for her, Emily was emotionally unavailable and in the 2 weeks they were exclusive the darker girl fucked 3 of her closest friends. Since then, they had a pact, (literally written in paper) that 3 times a month they would hook up no strings attached, so everyone still respected Alyssa, and so Emily would have a reason not to date anyone. Reluctantly, they had become closer due to the whole scenario. Alyssa looked around the room,

"Em, stand up a minute." the raven-haired girl stood up, not wanting to deal with the bullshit. The blonde pulled Emily's pants toward herself and looked down, "no underwear, no bra, your hairs a mess, you still smell like tequila, but your drinking jacks, I take it you just got home cupcake?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Emily snarled back, sinking back into her chair and sipping her bottle.

" Well I've been calling you all night, you totally blew me off. That's not on paper Emily. I suggest you buck up right now! Your not supposed to be slipping, what's your problem?" she barked at the taller girl.

"Wow Lyss, why couldn't you be around last night? I totally slipped." She grumbled, sarcastically, sipping her bottle again.

"Who fucking cares Emily! Get up off your ass and go fuck mad bitches in one night! Like it's a problem for you? No it isn't. So quit mopping and handle your shit. I do not associate with losers." the darker girl jumped up off her chair, pinning the petite girl against the wall near her bathroom door, kissing her fiercely.

"That's the Em I know and love." she panted, biting her bottom lip.

"Shut the fuck up Lyssa, and go start the shower. Strip, and I'll be in there in 2 minutes." she didn't have to say anything else. The raven-haired beauty turned to her desk chugging a good 3 shots worth of whiskey. Then she pulled her t-shirt over her head, undoing her belt and jeans while walking into the bathroom. The blonde had entered the steamy water, and Emily soon followed. Alyssa pushed her against the cool tiles of the shower, kissing her fiercely. Emily opened, as the smaller girl probed her mouth with her tongue. Hands slipped down Emily's body, massaging her breasts and moving down to the warm spot between her legs. She gasped at the contact, the blonde moved her mouth and body down till she was kneeling in front of her core. Dipping her tongue between the wet folds feeling out her clit, a moan was heard as Alyssa penetrated the taller girl with a finger pumping her at a moderate pace until she could feel Emily's walls cave around the finger. Quickening the pace of her tongue and finger, curling deeper, touching her g spot as she pushed the girl over the edge. More moans and the taller girls legs vibrated as rode out her orgasm. She looked down, and pushed her dark locks over her shoulders, giving the blonde a slight push away from her, trembling body.

"Fuck Lyss, your so hot on your knees looking up at me like that." Emily sighed as she sunk into the shower walls, joining the blonde on the tile floor. Alyssa kissed her quickly before standing and stepping out of the shower,

"Well yeah babe, I'm no prude. I know what my girl likes… Now get up and wash up, and be at my party by 11 tonight, or I'm gonna beat your ass tomorrow. Rules Em, you need to check in." Emily groaned.

"Goodbye Alyssa." she huffed, "wait! Pass me my bottle," she commanded. The hot water washing away everything she was letting consume her. Spencer, more specifically. The small girl peeked into the shower, handing a frazzled Emily the whiskey.

"You better not look like shit tonight. Be coherent at my party Em." with that she blew her a kiss and left the bathroom and her dorm room. Emily swigged her bottle a few times before things got blurry, and she felt herself slipping into dreamland.

At exactly 3:15 pm Emily's alarm clock sounded. She rolled over grumpily and slammed her fist down on it. Peeking her eyes open she noticed the time.

"Fuck." she muttered, class started in 15 minutes. Pushing the blankets off her naked body she headed to the bathroom, stopping at her dresser to grab a pair of matching black silk bra and panties. She peed and pulled the garments on. Next she brushed her teeth and combed her hair throwing it up in a loose bun. She moved on to her wardrobe, she decided on a blue and grey plaid miniskirt, and a grey polo shirt. She pulled on a pair of blue flats and grabbed her over shoulder book bag. She then rushed out the door, making her way to her English literature class.

Before she could even step into class she heard her name being called, she took a step back into the hallway and noticed a redhead bouncing her way.

"Em! How are you?" Kara was her name. She was the brainy type with a knack for interior design and classy decor. She stood at 6'1" only 2 inches taller then Emily. Her piercing green eyes always elicted a certain desire in the dark girl. She had on a short denim skirt that showed off her long legs, and a skimpy black camisole, with pearls in her ears and around her wrist. A crucified Jesus hanging around her neck, she wasn't allowed to be gay, her religion didn't approve; but with Emily it happened anyways. Another girl on the list.

"Bored, this class puts me to sleep." she replied looking the redhead up and down. The taller girl tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked at her feet shyly.

"Want to go ... Um, catch up?" she looked into the darker girls eyes.

"Absolutely." Emily replied smiling sweetly. She knew exactly where this was going. As soon as they rounded the corner and walked through the double doors leading outside, the redhead grabbed Emily's hand leading her in the direction of the parking lot.

Exactly 7 minutes later they were parked in the backfield, sitting in the back seat of Kara's Volvo. Emily lounging against the window as the redhead sat in her lap. As soon as they had parked their lips met and hadn't parted. Her tongue was so far in Emily's mouth; the darker girl thought she'd pass out. Suddenly she felt hands drifting down her abdomen, lifting her shirt. So Emily pulled the red head closer still, lifting her skirt. Letting her hands roam all over the girls' body. Nothing was better then a virgins pussy, usually cleaner and tighter and tasted almost sweet. She flipped positions so the girl was on her back, legs spread, with Emily between them. The darker girl took in the sight before her, and pulled her closer, she kissed the girls thighs; a low moan escaped the red heads throat.

"Tell me what you want." Emily commanded her voice low, filled with lust.

" God dammit Em, fuck Me." she moaned in response. It was on. The raven-haired girl dipped a single finger into the other girl's folds, she moaned loudly at the contact. A steady pace started out as Emily's tongue found her clit. She quickened her pace doing figure eights with her tongue and adding a second finger.

"Ow!" the redhead exclaimed. Emily stopped, and sighed loudly exasperated. The redhead's eyes went from pain to fear as Emily sat up and leaned back against the other side of the car. The redhead climbed back onto the slightly shorter girl, straddling her hips and pushing her fingers back inside of her. With a sharp intake of air, and a lustful look in her eyes, Emily continued. Slow at first and then regaining her speed, she was becoming bored already. The girl in her lap bounced with her menstruations, adding more pressure as the darker girl could feel her walls caving around her two fingers. The redhead kept her quick pace and Emily massaged her clit with her thumb. She came down hard and screamed her name. The brunette slowed her pace as the taller girl rode out her orgasm, withdrawing her fingers and putting them in her mouth.

"Mm, you taste good, as always." Emily stated confidently. The taller girl became bashful and then attacked her lips in a heated kiss, Emily pulled away after a minute. "We should get going, I have plans," she stated rather plainly. Seemingly un-phased the girl opened the back passenger side door, and stepped out pulling her skirt down and fixing her shirt and hair. The raven-haired girl mocked her movements, and moved around the car to the passenger side door. They both got in, as the redhead started the car, she looked at the brunette, they kissed for a moment. Then Kara drove back towards the dorms.

Emily waved the taller girl off as a tall, rugged looking guy approached her.

"You should check your phone bitch, I been waitin' here for an hour, shit Em, I wouldn't wait that long for a girl who puts out." she smiled wide, and jumped on him making a dorky squealing noise.

"Damn Zeek! You snuck up on me. Dude, I don't have my phone." she nudged him as they started walking toward his dorm hall.

"What the fuck happened last night. I got us some beers and when I turned around you were gone."

"Yeah? You mean that in two ways? 'Cause the last thing I remember is taking shots at my place with you and the girls." Zeek's eyes widened.

"Damn Emily, you serious? We left your place and went to the bar, and then you were so trashed that spencer found you in the girls bathroom with some hoe that works there. She said and I quote 'it looked like she was fucking her limb body'!" he mocked spencer's over protection of the darker girl. Emily slapped his arm as they trailed each other up to his room.

"Wow, so after that, what happened?"

"Well after implying she was raping you, and we both know she probably wasn't." he looked at her with a mischievous grin, she laughed and pushed him forward. "Then she said she was taking you home." they stopped outside of his room and he looked at the shorter girl. She seemed to be thinking pretty intensely.

"What about Hanna and Aria?" she looked at his back as he unlocked his door.

"They went back to their hotel or something, I don't know!" He shed his coat and took Emily's.

"Dude I have no clue what happened. I'm freaking out! I woke up in Spencer's bed, naked!" she explained, pacing his room. Zeek packed a bong, his long blonde hair, about to catch as he sparks the bowl head. She watches as he tries to pass it to her. Exhaling as he speaks,

"Em, why are you so freaked?" He coughed, and put the bong on the floor, understanding my silent declination. "You told me last night you were in love with her, why all 'ah sudden are you loosin' your head, you fucked her? So what? That's a good thing," he laughed,

"I'm good on the weed, but I want something stronger." She stated absent mindedly, "I'm freaked out because, really, I'd rather be sober when I have sex with Spencer. She actually means something to me Zeek." He put his bong under his desk and opened the draw.

"So ditch Alyssa and be with Spencer, Emily. Your sellin' yourself short fuckin' all these hoes, anyways." He pulled out a bag of weed, a mirror, and a small wooden box. "-But talking to Alyssa, we need'ah get fucked up for that one." his eyes squinting and all his teeth showing through his hair as he smiled up at her.

"I agree to the fullest, what do you have in your magic box Zee?" she asked. He flipped the cover open as he broke up weed and cut open a cigar. The darker girl always watched him roll his blunts; she had yet to roll one close too as good as him. She peered into the box pulling out a small medicine vile with a black lid. The blondes piercing blue eyes following her movements.

"What are these?" she asked. He smiled,

"Jams..." she looked at him questioningly, "Painkillers sweetheart. They'll rock your world." she smirked and pulled one out handing the jar to Zeek. He took the pill from her hand and crushed it up on top of the mirror with his lighter. She watched as her friend scrapped the blue powder into a line and handed her a straw cut down to about a 3-inch tube. She looked at him, taking the straw. He stood up moving out of her way, she put the straw in her nose and inhaled the powder. Coughing and then looked at the blonde, who had sparked the blunt, and was holding it out to her. She accepted it and took a few hits, as he blew one of the pills to his face. Emily relaxed into his chair, the effect of the drug slowly making it's way into her vision, relaxing her nerves.

"We have to be at Alyssa's by 11 bro, don't let me forget." he laughed and took the blunt from her hand.

"No problem princess," he smiled at her pushing his hair out of his face.

10:45.

"Shit! Emmy baby, wake up." Zeek pushed his sleeping friend next to him, she stirred in her sleep before popping her eyes open, sitting up quickly.

"Damn, Zeek. That's some serious shit. I'm so messed up." she slowly adjusted moving off of his bed, and pacing trying to keep her eyes open.

"Ain't it though." He replied getting up and pulling his tee shirt off. She looked up at him.

"You look good." He laughed at her remark, "what the hell do I do about Alyssa, Zee." He pulled on a purple polo shirt and a button up white shirt.

"Take her head on Em. What's she gonna do? Your contract even says it's broken when one of you truly move on. It just may take time and convincing, bringing it up is the first step. I got your back Ma, no worries." he responded casually.

They arrived, walking through Alyssa's sorority house doors around 11:21. As soon as they entered the opening hallway they were crammed into a packed house. Weed, alcohol, and cigarette smoke were the first scents that touched their noises. The darker girl pulled her blonde friend along, entering the living room, some jocks played bay roué, and in the kitchen a wide arrange of liquors covered the counters. Zeek grabbed the jack and pulled Emily into a dark corner of the dimly lit dinning room. They passed the bottle back and forth a few times leaning against the wall. They waited; sure enough 5 minutes into watching the crowd a short petite blonde, that Emily had met once and knew as Danielle, approached her.

"Where's queen B, Emily?" she asked pushing her intoxicated body against the taller girl. She laughed slightly and pulled the girls chin up.

"Aren't you a pledge? Shouldn't you be telling me that?" she replied mocking the girl.

_This was just too easy._ She thought to herself. The girl smirked, a drunken stupor evident in her demeanor. She leaned up into Emily's ear and whispered something. Emily laughed throwing her head back. Taking a huge gulp off the whiskey, and passing it to her blonde friend. He laughed at her smug look as they locked eyes.

"Go get it girl, I'm gonna keep an eye on Lyss, so pick a bathroom or some shit." he whispered in her ear, and she gripped his arm before turning and pulling the girl through people. They zigzagged upstairs and into the first empty bathroom she could find. Once inside she kissed the girl sloppily, the drugs messing with her head, and thoughts of Spencer playing over and over. This girl didn't seem to care she pulled the taller girls shirt up and kissed down her stomach tugging on her skirt and booty shorts as she dove right into the darker girls pussy, licking her clit. After what felt like forever, but was really % minutes, Emily wasn't sure if it was the drugs talking or the girls failed attempt at satisfying her, but she mumbled,

"Okay that's enough." and pulled her skirt and panties back up. The smaller girl opened her eyes and stumbled back, confusion written all over her face. Emily laughed and walked out of the bathroom, a shit-eating grin plastered all over her face.

"Fucking cute Emily." The darker girl shuddered and turned around, she must've relaxed a lot when she realized it was Alyssa and not Spencer, because the blondes face instantly went from upset to infuriated as she shoved Emily against the wall. "You better be in my room in 5 minutes or I'm going to stomp this little girl." she spoke, words stinging like venom, as she went into he bathroom grabbing Danielle by her hair.

Emily cringed dashing down stairs to find Zeek. After a minute of searching, she gave up, and stalked back upstairs to Alyssa's room. A minute later the blonde barged through the doors and slammed them shut again.

"You owe me big for this one, like really Em? My own party." Emily smiled and then giggled. She was too fucked up for this. Alyssa began stripping one thing after another until she stood there, naked. She would do anything for the raven-haired girls' attention, but all Emily could think about was Spencer. Her vision blurred as she was pushed onto the bed, sounds fading, she slipped into darkness.

23 minutes later her vision and hearing come back, like a stampede. BAM! She looks around and realizes Alyssa is on top of her; she's wearing her strap on as the blonde rides up and down bucking her hips tightly as she moans and screams.

"Uhhhh Em, flip me over! Flip me over!" the brunette, finally coherent, flips the blonde girl and puts her legs on her neck as she starts thrusting hard and fast into her. Mad at the blonde for this stupid arrangement, she takes her frustration out on the smaller girl below. Alyssa scratches at her back and thighs, leaving marks. She can tell the smaller girl is about cum and pulls out hard, as she's slamming back into her-the double doors to Alyssa's bedroom come crashing open and the darker girl whips her head around pulling out of the blonde.

Emily makes eye contact with Spencer, the skinnier brunettes eyes flood with tears as the darker girl pulls her skirt and shirt down.

"Spence..." Emily says softly

"What the fuck bitch, can't you knock, get the fuck out of here!" Alyssa snaps harshly, unaware of what is about to happen.

Zeek enters the room as Spencer goes running out. The tall blonde boy runs to the darker girls side as she fumbles out of the sex toy and grabs her friends' bottle. She collapses on the floor crying, her friend holding her as she wails. Then silence. Emily snaps. The drugs take over as she pushes the blonde girls' side table over and rips the blankets off her body. She pants loudly, face deep red and hands balled into fists,

"Alyssa! I'm so fucking done with you! Don't call me! Don't text me! And don't stop by! ... I'm done." she finished quieter and out of breath, Letting the alcohol take hold. She turned and stumbled out of the blonde's room and towards the front door. Her tall blonde friend followed her out wrapping an arm around her waist for support as she quickly moved out of the house and into the street. She pushed Zeek away and collapsed on the sidewalk.

"Emily!"

"Spencer." she sighed and buried her head in her hands. Spencer coddled her, holding her head in her chest and pulling her up from the sidewalk,

"Em we'll talk later, but for now let's get you home... Your not wearing underwear." she whispered the last part and looked at Zeek. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"I would feel better walking you guys back to your place, if that's okay?" he tried making eye contact with the skinny brunette.

"Absolutely." she smiled weakly.

+37 minutes later at Spencer's loft+

"Thank you for watching out for her, I can see why you guys got so close, I can tell you really care about her." Spencer said smiling warmly at Zeek as they had a cup of coffee and brandy at her kitchen island; Emily was half asleep on the couch.

"She does mean a lot to me, she's unlike any friend I've ever had... Honestly though Spencer, she's a lot better without all this party swag." he chuckled lightly, "you bring out her best, I can see that, even if she's trying to cover it up with booze and women... I guess, what I'm saying is you should stick around, cause when Emily comes up from this, she'll be a lot better off." they both sat in a comfortable silence, the brunette seemed to be pondering something.

"Even if Emily truly loved me and had feelings for me..." She paused, "Like I do for her- she's very much into her new lifestyle, and I can't handle every night being wasted, and taking care of her, and... And all of the girls!" Spencer huffed, averting her eyes.

"She's not happy with herself, and quite frankly Spencer, Emily is self destructive right now." Zeek jumped in, "If you were in her life, then things with Alyssa would be done once and for all, and Emily wouldn't be trying to keep up with all the superficial bullshit. Alyssa is the cause of this; you don't get it, 'cause you don't know..." He seemed very perceptive, and sure of himself, the brunette stayed quiet, hearing his words, "But that aside, I know she loves you, I can tell. The way she looks at you is unlike I've seen her look at anyone else, Alyssa included." Zeek smiled as the brunette finally looked at him, He finished his last sip and stood up, holding his hand out. They shook hands and she showed him the door, "Goodnight Spencer, tell Emily if she finds her phone, to call me tomorrow."

"Okay, It was really nice talking to you. Goodnight Zeek." she closed the door and locked the deadbolt behind the blonde. Peering at the beautiful girl on her couch, she went to turn off the lights when she heard,

"Umm Spencer? Please tell me I'm at spencer's." She sounded far away, like she was directing herself. The brunette flipped the switch back to on.

"I thought you were asleep Em, I'm sorry." she walked over to the edge of the couch and leaned over to look Emily in the eyes. The darker girl slowly looked up, eyes heavy and darker then usual. "Hey sweetie, how fucked up do you feel?" She asked sweetly. Emily smiled innocently,

"I'm sober enough to have heard everything you and Zeek talked about." her smile faded as she continued, "Spence I- I think your the first girl that I've felt anything for in a really long time. And we were best friends before anything happened, and well..." Spencer sighed and cut in,

"Emily, let's talk tomorrow morning, if you are really sober enough, then you'll remember to stay here in the morning. Even! If I'm not here at that moment. Please? Okay?" Emily sighed, and nodded.

"I wanna shower, please?" she asked quietly. Spencer held her hands out and helped the raven-haired girl up and to the left. Walking through the door the darker girl pulled her shirt over her head and turned to face Spencer. The skinnier girl grabbed her hands, as she reached for the buttons on the brunette's blouse.

"Em, I'm not showering honey, you are." She gave a half smile, confusion evident on Emily's face; she replied,

"But if we had sex last night? What's wrong with now?" she gave a sexy smile and proceeded to unbutton Spencer's shirt.

"Emily! We did NOT have sex last night! You got naked and passed out... I- I slept on the couch" Spencer stammered, the darker girl dropped her hands, and unclipped her own bra. The brunettes' eyes widened as she watched Emily push her skirt down. Standing there, nude, with a smug look on her face. Her eyes burned holes in Emily's skin as she got into the shower. She couldn't help but stare at her thighs and lower back, the marks that, she assumed, Alyssa had caused had risen and broke the skin.

"Em, I'm just going to get you something to wear okay?" she heard a faint mumble of something before slipping into her living room again.

The taller girl winced as the hot water hit her scratches, she looked down remembering the cause and scrunched her face in disgust. Closing her eyes she rinsed all of the 'party grime' from her skin, she felt better washing away the day, all those girls, the drugs, and the booze. After what seemed like forever, Spencer came back in.

"Emily, do you need anything? There's a towel for you out here. I put some shorts and a t-shirt on the toilet seat." the darker girl cranked off the shower and opened the curtain, leaving Spencer stunned and Gawking once again. Emily smirked evilly and asked the brunette to hand her the towel, she obliged. "You're being a tease, and it's turning me on. I'm going to bed." Emily's jaw dropped as she watched the girl leave. She had on a silky, purple nightgown, with spaghetti straps. It hung just below her butt.

It made Emily frustrated that Spencer didn't just throw herself at the darker girl. However, at the same time that made it so much better. She was sick of easy girls. If there was ever a girl for her, maybe she could believe Spencer was that girl. Drying off quickly, she pulled on the T-shirt the skinnier girl had brought her, with her own underwear. She followed the brunette to her bed upstairs, and climbed in behind her. The slightly taller girl wrapped her arms around Spencer as tight as possible, the brunette pushed further into the confines of Emily's body as they both drifted to sleep.

**AN: oooiiee, I re wrote this like 5 times, hopefully you all enjoyed it! **

**Thank you again to everyone that review and alerted! X)**

**Keep the motivation coming ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for the wait, Things have been intense between work and home life, but I shut everyone out and finally proof read this bitch! X) I hope you all enjoy, finally, some much needed answers…**

Chapter 4: Breaking deals, and making new ones

Spencer's POV

I felt cold feet on me as I rolled over, Emily. Her face was bunched up as she slept. She must be dreaming.  
"Emmy, Em, it's just a dream, wake up babe." I whispered, touching her cheek.  
"You know..."She croaked out, my eyes met hers, "I love when you call me that." I feel a blush coming on and ducked into the covers.  
"Spencer, seriously though, I told you last night, and I'll tell you again, because I mean it. I have feelings for you, strong feelings..." I came back up and looked at her, "Ugh, I haven't done this in so long! I forgot how to." I watched as she bit her lip and averted her eyes, I couldn't help my self, I don't even know what happened, I just heard myself say,  
"Emily." She snapped her eyes back to mine as I grabbed her face in my hands, and forced my lips against hers. She responded immediately, pushing into my lips, I felt like fire works were going off in my stomach, This was probably the most intense feeling I ever got with someone. She started running her tongue along my lower lip, It was so hard, but I pulled away.  
"Spencer Hastings you are a tease." Emily breathed, and I reached out and bit her bottom lip quickly, Smiling as I did.  
"I want you Emily, I definitely have mutual feelings, but..."  
"there's always a but." she frowned. I swatted at her lightly pushing on her chest.  
"But! You make me nervous now, your so very ... Ahem, comfortable, and I'm not okay with being someone's... Fuck buddy!" I huffed, and then looked away. I felt bad, I should've found better words.  
"Spence, at least give me a chance? To prove my loyalty and trust in you, and us, if there is ever an us." I could hear her pleading tone,  
"Emily, let's just see what happens, I mean, I want to, but there's a lot going on with you. My life's... Boring."  
"Less complicated, more like. What does that mean? There's a lot going on with me?" She asked me, very on point this morning. I looked into her eyes, she was very much being her sweet self this morning. I decided to push her buttons,  
"So answer a question... Or 2" Emily threw her head back laughing,  
"Ah, of course." she replied smugly, she locked eyes with mine again. "Anything." she leaned forward and I pulled on the back of her neck kissing her deeply, before pulling away, which is getting really hard to do, by the way.  
"what's up with Alyssa? Zeek seems to blame her for a lot, that goes on with you." Emily's face dropped...  
"Alyssa... Fuck." Suddenly she jumps out of bed and starts pacing. I sit up, asking slowly,  
"What just happened?" furrowing my eyebrows.  
"Spence, only 3 people know about this, okay? Me, Zee, and Alyssa." She sat back down next to me. "Ugh, okay, from the beginning... When I first started here, Alyssa, well she's the 'it' girl, and I was still dealing with Maya, and I guess she just fell hard for me one night. See, I was at another party, with Zeek. so many girls had asked me out, but I wasn't stable, nor interested in trying. Well when me and Alyssa got drunk that night, we hooked up, and I don't know if it's the liquor or the sex, but between the two, I've just felt... Better." I pulled her legs on either side of me, as I sat Indian style.  
"Em, it's okay." I soothed, I had so many questions,  
"Wait let me finish please..." I took her hands in mine, urging her to go on. "So needless to say, when me and Lyss tried dating, that didn't work. I slept with so many of her friends, Spence..." she trailed off, seemingly embarrassed. So she calls me one day, and She tells me to come over, and I'm thinkin', why not? Well when I got there she ambushes me with this list of girls I had slept with, and tells me I'm not allowed to do this. That if I even remotely tarnish her reputation she'll get me and Zeek expelled- he doesn't know that by the way- so after arguing and raging for awhile we come with this 'document agreement'. That girl has so many papers with people, she's the devil in the flesh, and all these kids are signing their souls away." Emily was so cute when she rambled. She continued, as I listened. "So this document states that, at least 3 times a month we'll hook up, as friends with benefits, no one else is allowed to date me, so in the end it was a win-win... But Spence, when I saw you last night I realized finally what's been on my mind since Saturday, I can't stop thinking about you, you make me feel better..."  
"And that's so much better then sex and booze." I replied, trying to keep things light, I didn't want to upset her.  
"Yeah. It's hard dealing with having feelings. Spence, I can't ignore this. So I'll wait, and ill try my hardest to fight my urges." I laughed lightly, she was totally serious.  
"Em, I am so into you. So you better fucking give it 110%." she giggled and attacked my lips straddling my hips. I was nervous, after walking in on her last night, there was a few things that were bothering me. I mean for one, sex, would have to wait, she was clearly very experienced with girls, and the only person I ever had sex with was Toby. Also, I knew anything could happen with drunk Emily, so I decided with myself, to stay close.  
We pulled apart, and I just stared into her eyes.  
"What do you want to do today?" She asked me, I stretched out, laying back onto my bed.  
"Lay here with you." was my answer,  
"Okay." she replies quietly.

Emily's POV

I realized upon talking to Spencer that I'd have to focus on everything she wanted from me, and more importantly, be patient. So I cuddled back up in bed with her, what time was it anyway? I looked over at her clock, 12:09. She must've saw me looking because she said, "Em, do you need to be somewhere?" I smiled at her, she really thought I'd rather be elsewhere?  
"Not at all, I was just wondering the time. I have class at 5." I pulled her closer to me, trying to make a point.  
"Oh, I actually don't have class today." She replied.  
"I only have an art class. I think we're going to the museum, you should come with us..." She looked as though she was in deep thought about it, "Spence it's cool, maybe we can go out after or something? I get done at 7." I ushered.  
"Okay that's better for me, I have a few things I want to get done." I furrowed my brows, wondering what she had to do. She must've caught it, "You know, homework, shopping, cleaning, etc." She continued.  
"Do you want me to go?" I asked quietly. She pulled my face to hers and gave me a long, soft kiss, pulling away she said,  
"No, not at all, I was thinking we could watch a movie on demand or something?" I smiled, and leaned in to kiss her again.  
"Sounds great." I sprawled back out on the bed as Spencer grabbed her bedroom remote and flicked on the TV. We settled into watching a Ted Bundy documentary. I love the faces she makes when something disgusts her, or freaks her out, Spencer's definitely an obvious facial expression kind of person. Somewhere about half way through I fell asleep on her.

So I'm awoken by Spencer kissing, biting and sucking my neck, unfortunately for me I was getting wetter by the second, but if I tried anything I knew shed shut me down. So I just enjoyed myself for another minute before grabbing her hips and pulling her further into me. She stopped and giggled, I reached up to feel my neck, it was sore,  
"Spencer, no you did not." I said straight forwardly.  
"I definitely did. And the faces you make in your sleep are so fucking cute." I couldn't help but smile and kiss her fiercely. I pushed her backwards against the mattress, as I was about to climb on top of her, but she pushed me off and flipped backwards off the bed completely.  
"Spence what the hell?" I was very frustrated.  
"Emily," she sighed, "that has 'leading to sex' all over it. I want to, especially with you, right now even. But I can't." I sat there dumbfounded, waiting for her to go on, but she didn't. She just looked at me with these pleading eyes.  
"Okay, why?" I finally asked. She stood there looking uncomfortable for, like 3 minutes, "Spencer! Just say it." I begged.  
"You sleep around a lot!" she blurted out, covering her mouth. I guess she flipped my 'give a fuck' switch, because I went into this sudden mellow mode, thinking hard about her words, but never letting it phase my facial expression. I just smiled the most devilish smile,  
"Yeah, I do." I stated really confidently. that's all I said, keep 'em guessing, right? Fuck it. I got out of bed, and walked down the stairs to her bathroom, I pulled my jeans on and walked out. Spencer was on my heels now,  
"Where you going?" She asked quietly, "Em, don't be mad, I just ... I'm, ugh!" She was exasperated.  
"Your just, Right." I put point blank. I stared her in the eyes, I just didn't have the patience for this. I really felt deeply for Spencer, and I couldn't handle how awful of a person I had become. I didn't deserve her anyways. However, I still gave into her when she pulled me by the waist closer to her.  
"Please, just stay here for awhile." I just nodded and pulled away, sitting on her couch. She settled, curled up under my arm, resting her head on my shoulder. She flicked on the tube, but I wasn't watching, I was thinking.  
Around 4:45, Spencer walked me to class. I kissed her tenderly goodbye, and walked into the room slumping into my seat. Suddenly my phone buzzed peering down I saw Spencer's picture. I looked up to the door, but she was gone, I opened it.

**Something's bothering you Em, and it's bothering me. At least tell me what's on your mind, so I know I'm not the cause. :/**  
I couldn't help but smile, truth was Spencer knew me so well, I couldn't deny what I was thinking about any longer. Ever since she told me I slept around, I couldn't help but think of Alyssa. The blonde would surely end me and Spencer before anything could happen. I had to talk to her soon. I decided to be honest with Spencer.  
**It's Alyssa. It could never be you Spence. Xo.**  
I pushed send, and focused as my teacher gave a small lecture about the museum we were going to see.

Spencer's POV

I was on my way home, when my phone finally buzzed back. I opened the message and stopped. I looked around and pondered weather it'd be worth it or not. Oh it was definitely worth it, my mind made up quick. I walked over two more streets and up a walkway to the door of a Omega Kappa Gamma. Knocking loudly a scrawny, strung out blonde girl answer the door.  
"Yeah?" she asked rudely.  
"I'm definitely in the right place," I mumbled, "Where's Alyssa?" I snapped back, she pushed the door open and went inside,  
"Lyss!" she screamed loudly, a minute later, a more respectable blonde with an elegant style walked down the stairs. All I could think was, Alison. So that's why Emily agreed to this, what a sucker. I rolled my eyes as she approached me wearing a scowl.  
"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you."  
"Yeah me too, unfortunately I didn't recognize you with clothes on. So how's this work?" No hesitation, I wasn't scared of this girl. She put her hands on her hips.  
"Easily, you move the fuck on. Whoever you are, Emily isn't leaving me, for you. She knows what's in her best interest." I laughed, and this girl was her best interest? Something came over me, a wave of rage, it even made my mouth sour. I got an intense adrenaline rush and Instead of saying something witty back, I cocked back and socked her in the face, her mouth more importantly. She came back quickly screaming and grabbed my arms, I head butted her and then pushed her to the ground, grabbing my head, I winced in pain. Other girls gathered around in awe, un sure what to do. I got a grip and remembered, I was badly out numbered, but no one approached me. I crouched at her feet and held my hand out to her.  
"Now that you understand, I'm not fucking around, is there somewhere more private you want to have words." she scowled again and helped herself up.  
"Sara," she snapped as a small, bookworm, brunette stepped forward. "Bring my ... Guest here, to the conference room, now." the girl started walking up the stairs. I gave her look to say, yeah as if. "I'll be up in 2 minutes, I need to get what your after." she retorted.  
"Are we gonna have round 2?" I whipped back and stomped up the stairs after the smaller girl.  
Five very, awkwardly- quiet, minutes later the blonde submerged with a fat lip and ice on her jaw.  
"Your lucky I don't sick my bitch on you. I had to cancel a party, with this." She indicated her lip. "Who the fuck are you?" She put her hands on her hips and I stood.  
"I don't take nicely to threats. I'm Spencer Hastings, I'm-"  
"I know who you are." She cut me off, all the defense in her tone fell as - Sara, came to her side whispering.  
"Sara shut up, I know." She paced for a second and then reached for the glass container of scotch that was on the shelf. She grabbed a glass,  
"You can pour me a glass of that." I suggested sternly.  
She lowered her eyes into a death glare and grabbed me a glass. She sat down solemn faced and crossed her legs.  
"What do you want Spencer?" She asked completely serious, a hint of annoyance in her tone.  
"Emily." I replied. She nodded to the petite brunette who pulled a manila folder out of her briefcase, positioned on top of their glass coffee table. She put then folder in front of me, I took a sip and stiffed a gag as I reached to open the folder. The blonde smashed her hand down,  
"Not so fast, shit don't fly for free around here." I met her eyes and we had a scowl contest for a minute. I smiled smugly and sat back,  
"At least I know what you think of her. How could I even put a price on her head? All the money in he world isn't worth it." I stated casually, she laughed and looked at her friend who was smirking. "And for what? Some papers. Yeah right, I don't need your permission for anything, Alyssa. If Emily wants to be with me, she will be." She went to open her mouth but I held a hand up and took another sip. "I will never understand, nor do I want to, but she's bothered by, whatever it is you have. However, we both know it doesn't really matter." I crossed my legs and sat back, accomplished. She seemed baffled, then replied,  
"I can see she means a lot to you, but I don't think your prepared for this, nor do I think any one girl will change Emily's ways." I laughed now, taking a sip of my scotch.  
"You obviously don't even know the real Emily. But I get that you think she's a gem. So you can think all you want, but me and Emily, is my business." She laughed in my face now,  
"You have no idea what your getting into. You may know high school Emily, but you've only just met college Emily. So I'm going to do you a favor." I raised an eyebrow, and she flipped the folder open. I looked down, and she picked up the first paper.  
"This is our contract, you can have it, because if you notice, in small font at the bottom it reads: _this contract is broken by word of Emily's 3 best friends_, your names are listed, along with: _moving on, moving away, or constant disregard_...you understand?" She asked me mockingly, I took the paper and ripped it in half,  
"Completely." she glared at me, raising her upper lip slightly. "What's this?" I asked looking at a few pages with names going down them. She smirked wickedly and laughed,  
"That's a list of every girl Emily's had sex with, since the contract. I may be a stuck up bitch, but I keep tabs on everything. Comes with this territory." She replied, lifting her hands to emphasize her sorority. I skimmed through 2 pages of girls. They all had dates next to them, it stopped at yesterday's date, I swallowed the lump in my throat, 4 girls in one day? Fuck Emily, that's a lot, I said to myself. "Yeah I know. It's a lot, I believe it's somewhere around 65." She read my mind, I dropped the papers to the side, I didn't even know what to say at this point.  
"What's this?" I picked up another booklet of papers.  
"Everything she does, or at least everything I thought was significant." I skimmed through, there was titles in bold that said things like: **party incidents, girl trouble, class stats, drugs, etc. **The last part caught my attention, here was a list of drugs she had done and the number of times she did it, and when. I put the papers in the folder and closed it, taking a long haul off of the glass in front of me. My phone vibrated in my purse. Alyssa looked at me, "That's probably her now." she smirked.  
"Maybe." I reached for my phone, it was in fact Emily. The message read:

**Hey Spence, I bailed on the rest of class. Where are you? xo **

I decided to make her nervous, much like I was because of her actions, right this second.

**I'm at Alyssa's having a drink. We need to talk. **

I replied, and I couldn't help but smile to myself because I knew she'd be sweating this. It was only a matter of time before she was at the Blondes door, I took the lists from the folder and folded them slipping them into my purse.

Emily's POV

I read the reply and immediately broke into a sprint towards the she-devils establishment. I ran straight through her front door and upstairs, a ton of girls were outside the conference room.  
"Would you, bitches, move." I was trying to be rude. They parted and I turned the door knob. Sure enough, there was Spencer and Alyssa having a drink. Spence tried being slick, but I saw her, discretely, push a manila folder towards Alyssa, never breaking eye contact with me,  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, sadness evident in my demeanor.  
"What the fuck do you think she's doing here?" I ripped my eyes off Spencer and looked at the blonde, she had stood up, hands on her hips, and the folder was gone. I did a double take to Alyssa's face. Was that a busted lip, AND a shiner coming on? I started laughing and approached the blonde, I reached out to touch her face but something stopped me, and lowered it again.  
"That's hot Lyss, didn't I tell you who she was? Like fuck, that's one of the first things I told you about." I turned back to the brunette, she stood up, as I walked around the coffee table. "Spence, I can't believe you would come here, and stand up for me... Or whatever your doing." I had the worst sick feeling in my stomach. I needed a stiff drink.  
"Oh, so I'm a fucking bully now? Emily your legs open for everyone, don't act like I forced you. You didn't need protecting," the blonde cut in. Spencer ran her hand up and down my arm, I smiled at her as she gave me one of her signature, I'm so over this, looks. I turned around to say something to the blonde, when Spence cut in,  
"Alyssa, our conversation is over. Do not make me come back here." She said firmly, pulling on my arm and leading me out of the house. I could hear her huffing and puffing and pushing shit over upstairs as we left, girls and their temper tantrums.  
When we got outside and crossed the street, I stopped and stood in front of my friend. I looked at her hands, and decided I'd take them in mine.  
"Spencer, I don't know what she told you, but I hope it doesn't change anything, I really am making an effort. I mean it's like 6 o clock, and I haven't had one drink, or took up any offers." I winked and she laughed kind of nervously.  
"But you've had offers today?"  
"Not really, there's a girl in my class that flirts with me, but I'm not interested, so I don't flirt back." She seemed to be thinking, now I was nervous again. I looked around for a trash can, I felt so nauseas.  
"Okay Em, we really need to take this slow. That's the only way I can handle dealing with all of this." Finally, she speaks, to bad I didn't have much patience these days.  
"So what does that mean?" I asked quietly, I knew Spencer was too held together to want to deal with all my bullshit.  
"It means, If I ever walk in on you fucking some other girl again, I'm not just going to deal with it, I'm going to beat someone's ass, and never talk to you again. I'm not okay with you drinking everyday, or doing drugs… So maybe we should spend some time apart, I want you to make sure you can meet my expectations. " It was just like Spencer to know exactly what she wanted, and how to deal with it. I for one, had no idea what I wanted, in the larger sense. But I definitely wanted Spencer around me, like all the time. It kills me how much I must've hurt her, and Alyssa, god only knows what they talked about. I frowned and looked at my feet.  
"So having a drink, at a casual bar, as friends is out of the question?" I asked. She thought for a second,  
"Not if your not going to get wasted. 2 beers, and then I'm going home to do homework." She put her foot down.  
"Okay, that's fine!" I smiled bigger then a should've, but she didn't. I could tell something was wrong, I was just to nervous to ask. I guess, because deep down I already knew what Alyssa had to say to her. That girl was t9, predictable.  
"Okay, so um, let's go have a drink... and talk about what's new." I tried, she ran her hand over my cheek,  
"You really are so cute." And she kissed me, it was sensual, not rushed. I decided to pull away first. I wanted to show her that I wasn't all about the physical stuff with her, that it went so much deeper. She pouted her bottom lip and I kissed it briefly, we locked eyes and smiled at each other. My nerves never went away as we made our way towards a smaller bar that was located at the bottom of my dorm hall.

"Renee's." Spencer read aloud, "You come here a lot?" I smirked and sat down at the end of the bar,

"Maxx!" I called out, waving to a short guy at the end of the bar, "yeah, its where I go after classes for a beer, to hang with friends," I mused.

"So, these friends, are they mixed gender?" Nice English Spence. I smiled, laughing to myself.

"I mean, I'll hang with just about anyone, but I think most of my tighter friends here are guys, except for a few girls." It was nice, I didn't feel like she judging me, just taking it all in, getting to know me again. "But what about you? What do you do on the regular?" I asked turning my body language to her. My friend Maxx made his way over with two Bud drafts, I slid him a Ten, and smiled, "Thanks Buuddy." I joked.

"Who's your very cute friend?" He smiled charmingly, as I rolled my eyes.

"This is Spencer, Spence this is Maxx." He shook her hand slowly and gently.

"So how do you two know each other?" He quipped, was he really hitting on my date right in front of me? Was this a date? Spencer seemed to be looking at me for the answer, I leaned closer to her, resting my arm on the back of her chair.

"Uhm, erm- we're best friends." I stammered, plastering on a fake smile, Spencer wasn't smiling. I didn't know what to say! He nodded, and Spencer shocked me as she pulled my shirt giving me a very visual, slow settling kiss. Maxx cleared his throat as we pulled apart.

"With benefits." Spencer added, smiling evilly, as the dark haired boy turned to leave, smiling none the less. "He didn't even mind the rejection, he enjoyed that." She leaned her head on my shoulder for a minute. Then it was like a cold breeze, and she went back to being more friend-like. I couldn't help keep the dumb grin off my face, we stayed for a beer. Then we ended up having dinner, the salmon special was to die for. After the 3 rd round, I went to order another, Spencer stopped me.

"Em, come on, I'll walk you up stairs." I couldn't turn her down if I tried. I paid my tab. As we walked outside, I put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into it, wrapping her arms around my waist. Everything felt so natural with us, I didn't want to say goodbye, but my door came up rather quickly. I fumbled with my keys,

"Emily! Is that you!" a very high pitched, almost squeaky voice sounded. I rolled my eyes as, Kerry Kennedy approached me.

"Kerry, hey." I replied hoping Spencer would get my annoyed tone.

"I heard what happened! Who's your friend? Hi I'm Kerry." She talked way to much. Spencer unfolded one of her arms to shake the girls hand.

"Spencer."

"Oh. Well… have a good night ladies, I should be going!" Spencer's face fell in confusion

"Was it me, or did she just run when she heard my name?" I laughed,

"You ARE scary Spence, I wouldn't mess with you, look at Lyssa's face!" I laughed more, as I opened my door.

"Come in?" I asked holding one of her hands, with both of mine. She stayed stiff, thinking intensely.

"I have early classes, and a ton of homework Em, but I'll text you in the morning? Maybe we can get lunch or something?" I didn't reply right away, "I want to do this right." she whispered.

"Yeah, I get it Spence. its just hard, I don't remember the last night I was sober, or in bed alone." This made Spencer frown. "But I'll be fine! So have a goodnight, and be safe sweetheart," I leaned in for a kiss, she returned the lip lock for a minute, pulling me closer. We parted and she hugged me again.

"Please call or text me, even if you don't think you should. I want to be here for you completely, I'm worried about you Emily, and I really care about you." I wrapped myself up in her embrace more burying my face in her neck.

"What's the latest I can call you at night?" I asked randomly.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." I smiled warmly at her as she touched my cheek and kissed my lips again. I was going to do this, for myself. So I would be a better person, and for us, Spencer and I. she turned to the door more, smiling and touching the frame before walking down the hall. I couldn't stop smiling, if I screwed this up, I don't know where I'd be, so I was not going to screw this up. I chugged another beer in my room, and called Zeek, smoking pot usually put me to sleep, maybe that'd help with the nerves I was feeling. These damn nerves.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Keep the feedback coming, I'd love to know what you all expect/hope to see happen. I have many ideas, but your opinions always help!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it really means sooo much to me, I always look forward to them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry for the wait, to those who did review! I greatly appreciate it, the more I get, the more motivating it is to bust out another chapter, ya know?**

**Anyways I just had the worst day until my friend called me to go meet him… at a strip club :P what an interesting experience that was! Haha beers are 10$ -ridiculous! So after the second bar of the night, my parents call me home to babysit :P and now its 12:45 and I'm having beers with my dad, trying to finish proof reading this, so thank god for beers and strippers! Cause their bringing chapter 5! Enjoy :D**

**-becc **

Chapter 5: Sex Appeal on Overdrive

**Spencer's POV**

It was about 10:00 when I finally left my apartment, I knew Emily was probably either sleeping or at class, but I was going to find out anyway. I wonder what she did last night... Or whom she did it with? Hopefully no one, but yet again, we were not together. So, I'd say nothing, either way.

I walked to the campus coffee shop, ordering two coffees: one black, one regular. I also got a blueberry muffin, for myself, and a bagel with cream cheese, for Emily. It bothered me that she was getting noticeably thinner, and apart from last night, I hadn't seen her eat once.

I resumed my walk to her dorm hall, as I was about to open the door, and a frazzled Zeek stumbled out before me, eyes huge and puked in the trashcan, 6 feet away. I frowned, hoping that Emily wasn't as hung over... Still drunk? Walking over as he was wiping his mouth,

"You okay Zeek?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" he snapped back, shocked. "Just haven't smoked this morning." He replied nonchalantly. I looked at him, furrowing my brows.

"You and Em must've had one crazy night..." I started, hoping he'd be the sensible guy I thought he was, and fill in the blanks.

"Nah, just watched our two favorite movies and passed out." He was ridiculously good at showing absolutely no emotion in his features.

"So why are you puking?" I pushed, skeptical. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we had a few drinks, smoked a lil chebba, But that's all..." He shrugged; he thought he was innocent, but that wasn't innocence, at least, not to me.

"I don't want to come off as a creep, so ill keep my questions to myself next time." I gave him a sweet smile and he touched my shoulder.

"Look Spencer, you can ask me anything, I mean Em's my best friend, but that's also the reason I wouldn't let her fuck this up... Not that I think she will, she spent all last night talking about you." He gave me a knowing smirk, "She's still asleep, her next class is at 1, but I left her door unlocked behind me." He winked at me, squeezed my shoulder, and walked off, head in the clouds. I really liked him, he was a good person, just did a lot of drugs.

I skipped up the stairs and stopped outside her door. I knocked quietly, placing my hand on the doorknob, didn't feel right just waiting in. I heard a grumble,

"Alyssa go the fuck away." I frowned, and opened the door. I didn't know whether to just assume she had sex, or maybe she slept naked? She was always stripping before bed. But anyways there she was lying on her stomach, the sheet rested on her butt halfway covering it. Her back was so defined; even her feet looked cute dangling off the bed. I took a deep breath, and she moved her head so she could see in my direction. I couldn't make out her eyes; they were buried in her hair. She brought a hand up to wipe the hair out of her face.

"Sorry Spence," she rolled over exposing her chest to me, I moved forward a step and held my hand together behind my back. She pulled the sheet up, and I think that I saw a blush cross her flush cheeks.

"No reason to apologize, but Alyssa?" Emily looked behind me on the floor; I followed her line of sight, seeing her phone smashed on the ground.

"She won't stop calling and texting me, and I thought she'd come over, luckily it's you first." She smiled a genuine half smile at me, and I set the brown bag, and my satchel down, straddling her hips and sitting looking down at her.

"So she wasn't here before?" I asked, tugging at the sheets slightly to put emphasis on her nudity. She laughed and propped herself up on her elbows.

"No Spence… Zeek was here all night though." She replied sarcastically, winking and nodding her head towards her pull out couch, "that's like his second bed." Emily was fortunate to have a private bathroom, and no roommate.

"So what'd you and Zeek do?" I asked running my hands through her hair, looking deep into her dark eyes.

"Watched movies, Talked, got drunk, I won't lie to you." she replied swiftly. "But we stayed here, mellowed out." I stood up and walked to her desk,

"I got you breakfast, you should eat, and take a shower, and then come shopping with me!" I smiled at her, she sat up letting the sheet fall again as she pulled a black baggy hoodie on. I couldn't help but stare, her legs dangling off of the bed, she lifted a half a joint out of the ashtray on her bedside table and lit it.

"Em... Why do you have to do that with me in here?" I didn't mean to sound so annoyed, but couldn't she at least wait? Pot didn't really bother me, I thought it was safer then alcohol- based on what I've read- but at the same time, couldn't she handle being sober?

"I'm just feeling sick, and it helps me to eat in the morning." excuses. I sighed heavily. She stood up, and turned I could see the bottom of her butt until she pulled a pair of underwear on, she opened the window and climbed out on the fire escape, bringing the joint with her. "Spence can you pass me that coffee?" She asked me peering into the room. I grabbed both our coffees and climbed outside to join her. I looked to the left; there she was sitting on a cushion on the cold metal landing. She was quite the vision, the hair poking out from her hood, blowing with the wind, eyes closed, head tilted back slightly. I sat between her legs, and decided for once I'd deal with the smoke, I just wanted to be close to her. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me close. Her legs had goose bumps as I ran my hands up and down her thighs.

We sat for a good 45 minutes in silence just soaking up the sun,

"Feel better Em?" I finally asked. She nodded against my hair. "Want me to heat up your breakfast."

"I'm okay for now, I'll eat later." she replied quietly in my ear. I knew she wouldn't,

"Well you will be eating later, because we are going to have dinner at my place. If you want to..." I trailed off, turning in her arms to make eye contact.

"Well Zeek invited us to his friends party, it's called a blackout AAA bash. No lights!" She smiled wide, another party?

"After dinner?" I tried again. She leaned her forehead against mine,

"Of course." She really was trying; I just hope it got easier for her sooner, rather then later...

**Emily's POV**

I knew it bothered Spencer when I smoked and drank, but how could I just lie to her? Id rather be honest, and deal with the shit. Only, she wasn't preaching to me, S\she just sat with me. It made me love her more, to know, no matter what, no matter how fucked up my head and heart were at this moment, she was just, here. Still. Observant. Helping in the best possible way, without stressing me out. Without pushing, but being clear about her wants, and needs. Her surety in herself astounded me. She was brilliant, everything about her.

"I should get dressed… maybe?" I asked aloud.

"You should." She murmured, eyes closed, just relaxing on me in the sun. It was 11 now and I had class in two hours. "We can go shopping!" She turned smiling wide in my arms.

"Okay." I simply replied and we stood up, but then crouched down as we climbed into my room. I went to my bathroom to turn the Shower on. I grabbed a bra and pair of underwear, and turned to the brunette.

"Pick something for me to wear." She went to my closet and began searching. She pulled out a few things, I pulled my hoodie over my head exposing my body, I could feel brown eyes burning my flesh as I slipped my panties down, I turned my head to look at her,

"You could come in with me, feeling is better then seeing." I gave her best hopeful smile; she looked around for a second. I often wondered what went through that pretty head.

"Okay… but no touching me." I rolled my eyes at her and entered the shower. It always felt so good, hot water, definitely my comfort place. Then sudden darkness, and I heard the curtain open and felt spencer's presence.

"You don't get to look either." I heard her whisper.

"You're a tease." I whispered, as I reached out for her waist, and held onto her as she held my forearms. I leaned into her face and kissed her lips, she kissed me back, and I pulled her body into mine, letting my hands roam over her back and shoulders. I wanted to touch her so badly. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, I was surprised when she let me in, her mouth was warm and sweet, and it sent shock waves to my core. Everything about Spencer was perfect; of course this was no different. I pushed my body up against her longing to feel her skin on mine, I felt like I was burning up. Of course this is when I realized she still had her underwear on. I let my hands roam over her chest, and heard her breath catch in her throat as my hands grazed her nipples. Maybe, this was a very bad idea. I was getting extremely aroused, even more so when her hands started tracing over my back and butt. Her hands gripped my hips, and she slowly pushed me away.

"Get cleaned up." She whispered, running her tongue over my ear lobe. My heart and stomach dropped, as my nerves flared into over drive, fuck. Then she stepped out of the water. I waited as she got out of the bathroom, slamming my fist against the tiles, I couldn't bare this. I thought my body would catch a blaze from the heat radiating from between my legs and the rest of my skin. I cranked the cold water and sunk to the floor burying my head in my knees, as I hugged my legs. I needed sex, I wanted sex, and I'd have sex. Darkness still, but I closed my eyes, I wanted to slip away, maybe just get fucked up.

After what felt like forever, the light came on in the bathroom again and I heard Spencer say,

"Em you getting out soon? It's 12, you have class in an hour." I sighed loudly annoyed and she peered into the shower, I kept my head down hoping she would just go away. "Emily are you okay?" no. I want you so badly I might explode. Should I be honest? Should I play it off? I guess I didn't do either,

"Just don't feel good." She reached above my head,

"No wonder Em, this waters freezing!" She turned the faucet off, "come on sweetie." She held her hand out; I open my eyes but avoided eye contact as I took her hand, stepping out. "Jesus Em you really are sick, your body is burning up." She wrapped a towel around me, and put her hand up to my forehead, I pulled away, and replied,

"I'm fine Spence, just go, I need to get dressed." immediately regretting my tone, but knowing I needed the space. She dropped my hand, "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated with myself, spencer, it has nothing to do with you," Not a total lie, this was **my** issue. "Maybe you should just go, I'll text you later okay?" I finished softly, hoping she'd understand. I didn't want to take this out on her.

"Okay?" she asked, a rhetorical question. I didn't think shed go so easily, so I pulled the towel tighter around my body and gave her a long embrace, kissing her cheek. She pulled my lips to hers in a sweet kiss, trailing her hands down my arms. I didn't think, being so hot, I'd get goose bumps, but I did. Spencer was my kryptonite, she could flip my moods quicker then anyone, and I wanted her so badly it hurt.

She turned and left my bathroom, and then my room altogether. Tears started flowing down my face, I had no idea how to deal with this. Being around Spencer was tough with my sex drive, how am I supposed to deal with that, I can't have sex with other girls, so? I picked up my phone,

**Zeek, Come over before I do something dumb.**

I sent the text to my shaggy friend and went to see what Spencer had laid out for me. There was a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a black fade wash going down them, there was also a red sweater, with a white and grey stripped tee shirt. I pulled it all on, along with a pair of black high top converse, and a black stocking cap, my hair flowing freely over my shoulders. Zeek knocked once and walked in.

"Good thing I have clothes on." I replied, as I slummed down onto my couch. He sat in my desk chair,

"So what's up?" He asked looking at me. "Everything okay?"

"I need to have sex, Zee." I got out urgently, playing with my locks.

"Spencer isn't going to give it up easily, is she?" He asked,

"Hell no, not after Alyssa put god only knows what in her head!" I was being hysterical, "maybe I should talk to Alyssa."

"No!" He exclaimed, "That's a bad idea. Spencer would be so pissed, you should just ask her what they talked about." I hadn't thought about that. Maybe because I already knew my rap sheet, and I guarantee Alyssa didn't spare any details. Zeek could tell I wasn't holding up well. "You got class in an hour." Like I didn't know that.

"Yeah." I replied simply, and then adding on, "I'm not going anymore." He laughed,

"Okay so there's that party tonight? Maybe for once you could be my wingman?"

"Yeah, let's do it. I can party and not have sex with hoes." I said aloud, but mainly trying to convince myself. Again Zeek laughed,

"Yeah, hopefully." I laughed with him now, he was right, this is tough.

**Spencer's POV**

As soon as I had left Emily's I was freaking out on the inside, one second she was fine, I try to do something sexy and she completely rejects me. I mean I guess its not really rejection if I wasn't trying to have sex with her, but she didn't have to tell me to go. I pulled my phone out and texted Hanna and Aria.

**SOS, my apartment! Please!**

After a minute Aria replied,

**I have to meet Fitz for lunch he said he has some good news for me. Can I meet up with you later? **

I texted her back: **of course :) see you tonight!**

Then Hanna replied:

**Sweet, I'm bored out of my mind, lemme ditch Caleb and I'll be over in 15. :)**

I smiled; at least I knew Hanna would probably help the most. When we drifted apart her and Emily had stayed close, as did Aria and I.

I had made it back to my apartment and put on dry underwear, I was pulling down my blue plaid dress when there was a knock,

"It's open!" I yelled, in walked my bouncing blonde friend.

"Hey speeeence." Her smile radiated up at me, my hands on the railing of my loft, "what happened?" She asked me upon seeing my frown covered face. She came up the stairs,

"I don't know, Em just told me to leave this morning, I thought things were okay, I even got in the shower with her." Hanna's eyes nearly rolled out of her head,

"You and Emily had sex!" A huge grin plastered her face, I frowned more, "wait then she told you to leave?" Her face fell and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder,

"We didn't have sex Han, I just got in the shower with her. I don't think Emily would kick any girl out if she had sex with them." Hanna scoffed,

"I don't know, I've seen her kick someone out of her bed and her dorm, one morning when I showed up to see her." great, so now I'd have to worry about that too?

"Hanna focus."

"So why did you tease her like that?" she asked confused, I was confused too,

"Tease her like what?"

"Spence, Emily has sex almost everyday, when she's not fucking bitches, she's getting wasted, or high, then she stops all of that for you, and you get naked and jump in the shower with her? But no sex." the more she spoke the more I realized what I had done,

"Fuck Hanna, how do I fix this?"

"Have sex? Before she finds someone else, or worse, goes back to Alyssa." I swallowed hard,

"I won't let that happen." She smiled.

"Are you like, ready, to have sex with her?" She asked me with a curious face,

"Yes, I think about it all the time, the unfortunate thing for Emily, is that she has had so much sex since moving here," the papers, Alyssa gave me, hidden in my purse, crossed my mind, but that was personal for Emily, even I shouldn't have it. "I can't compare to all those girls, and I'm very inexperienced in the female department." I finished.

"Spencer, you cant compare yourself to those hoes, period. You Have history together, and Emily loves you, everyone can see that. If you want her, then take her, because I have a feeling she can't wait very long." Hanna was right obviously, but I still had an eternal battle with myself on what to do. I wanted it to be special; I wanted to know I meant more, and that she would be monogamous with me if I took that step with her. "Spence, stop thinking so much, your getting worry lines."

I smacked my blonde friend on the arm and shook my thoughts from my head.

"Well Han, I have to think about it, because I need to make a decision to try to make it work or not. And like you said Emily doesn't want to wait, so I guess, I feel pressured." I finally got out.

"I don't think Em would put it on you like that, I think if you guys talk about it, it'll make things less pressured." She didn't miss a beat.

"Your all full of wisdom today, huh?" I retorted, and stood up, as she smirked, I guess the only thing Hanna knew more about then labels, was sex. Both came in handy. "Let's go shopping? I really want to buy a new outfit." I suggested randomly, anything to ease my mind. Hanna jumped up,

"How can I say no to that?" we headed downtown to check out the vintage shops. I wanted my outfit to have the 'wow' factor.

**Emily's POV**

It's 11:30 and me and Zeek just got to this party, I still didn't have a phone, so I didn't know what was up with Spencer, or what I should do about it. I figured I'd stop there on my way home. So there I was: a 6 pack, and 3 shots of vodka deep, smoking a blunt playing pool with my best friend. Girls were everywhere I turned; no one had approached me, yet. I was actually hoping no one would, no temptation, no consequences. I scratched on my turn and watched my blonde friend as he let a girl take his shot; she got a ball in, the 8 ball. I laughed, and smiled at her,

"Well thanks!" She smiled back flirtatiously and strutted over to me, I locked eyes with Zeek who rolled his, mouthing 'fuck you' and flipped me the bird. I avoided the girl all together by grabbing my friend's wrist and pulling him upstairs. We slowly made our way down the hall, I passed the blunt, and we dipped into a random bathroom.

I was sitting on the toilet and Zeek on the bathtub wall; he was breaking up a few blue pills. I puffed the blunt, and sipped on a Bud Light,

"Fuck all those hoes man, fuck sex." I slurred, and he laughed after blowing a line. He hands me the straw, and I lean forward, as I'm inhaling, the door opens and Camden Lewis, Zeek's friend, comes in saying,

"Yo, 'ders 3 bitches comin' this way lookin' fo you E." his slang making my eyes squint more as I smiled.

"Wait what-?" I asked realizing what he had just said, next thing I know, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria crowded into the tiny room, forcing Camden out. I sat there dumbfounded, and watched out of the corner of my eye, as Zeek casually used his arm to wipe the counters surface of any pill residue.

"Hey biff!" Hanna greeted me, kissing my cheek, aria stepped forward grabbing my hand, and attention,

"What's up Emmy." She chirped sweetly. I looked past them, locking my eyes with Spencer's; I pulled on her hand forcing her onto my lap.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I just didn't feel right, it had nothing to do with you, it's all me, I promise." I half slurred, half whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I teased you." She whispered back, turning her head and kissing me passionately, her tongue forced its way into my mouth as Zeek coughed.

"Gotta audience Em." He joked nodding to my other two friends, who were shocked to have finally witnessed some public affection.

"You look so hot!" I said aloud, to Spencer, she was wearing a short form fitting black skirt with a loose, white tank top, and a grey vest. Her hair fell over her face perfectly, as she blushed and kissed me chastely.

"Lets get out of this bathroom." I stated, Zeek passed me the blunt as I took a couple hits.

"You ladies want drinks?" He asked,

"Yes please!" Hanna spoke up first,

"Yeah me to." Spencer agreed. Wow she wasn't leaving? More importantly she was staying with me, and had a firm grip on my arm, I smiled wider, as we got into the hallway,

"The kitchens down stairs, this way." I noticed Aria hanging back slightly,

"You go get them drinks Zee, I'm gonna take Aria to the dance floor!" I yelled over the noise. Spencer gave me a look, and tugged my hand to whisper in my ear,

"Arias really upset Em, don't let her out of your sight!"

I watched her walk away and then smiled at my short friend and pulled her to the back room where the DJ was set up. Before we went through the glass doors I pulled aria into a side bathroom,

"What's up?" I asked very straight forward, she laughed as a single tear rolled down her left cheek, and I caught it. "Aria, whatever happened, I'm here for you, and if you ever need a place to stay or, someone to hang with, or anything, I'm here for you." Repetitive much, fuck, I'm drunk. I tried keeping a straight face,

"Em, let's talk later, I want to dance... With you!" She smiled, and I grabbed her hand. Just then the door opened and a girl stepped in, oh my god, my stalker! -With a pretty hot girl, I smirked, and held my other hand out to her,

"Do your thing girl." I smiled at her, she laughed bashfully as Aria pushed her way out.

"Wow, we just avoided a train wreck!" I yelled in her ear, holding her close to me, my arm around her neck loosely, as I closed the bathroom door. She smiled up at me, as I pushed her, with my now free hand, by her waist.

We got to the dance floor as I began dancing with her, first to the front, but I turned her around, as she grinded against me, our hands holding over the top, her right hand on her right thigh, and my right hand on her mid back, clean but dirty. We bummed and grinded to the beat, a few guys approached, until I gave them a knowing smirk, they knew me, of course, and backed off. Instead a few girls approached, I was getting caught up in the music, the DJ was keeping everything so together, I could feel drugs catching up to my vision. All I could focus on was Aria, dancing on me, and bodies touching me, hands everywhere, maybe? Then I felt a jolt, I look to my left hand: brown hair, and big deep brown eyes, Spencer. I smiled and kissed her; she kissed me before I felt more hands pull me to the left again, blonde or dark hair? My vision faded blurred...

Spencer POV

I kissed Emily back quickly, she was wasted, or something. I turned to the girl who was rubbing on her crotch as they danced, clearly Emily had no idea what was happening so I turned my attention to another brunette, totally plastic.

"That's my fucking girl, you stupid hoe!" She grabbed a handful of my hair, and punched my face, it didn't phase me, adrenaline, or not. I grabbed her waist and pushed her down tripping her with my ankle, she let go of my hair, as planned. I sat on top of her arms punching her a few times in the face before Zeek grabbed me, and yanked me outside that room, and near the door,

"Spencer are you okay?" He asked me as my tunnel vision faded, I took a few deep shaky breaths.

"Yeah, where's Emily?"

"Outside." He replied loudly in my ear, pushing me by the waist, he didn't skip a beat.

We all met up on the walk way, Emily was standing uncomfortably, Hanna was laughing, with aria,

"What's up?" I asked touching Emily's arm. She made eye contact with me, eyes low, and very glossy; she smiled, as her eyes got squinty, "You okay to walk to my place, Em?" I asked again, she grabbed my hand and looped her arm with mine,

"Let's go bay -bee" She replied clearly drunk, or high? Or both? We all walked slowly, Zeek and Emily stumbling along, Hanna had seemed to be helping the other blonde out, a lot. Aria, had the house keys and was preceding ahead of her,

"Ar-Aria." Emily called out; "Spence hold on." she pulled away from me, throwing her arm over Aria's shoulders. I just shook my head and turned to look at Hanna as she looped her arm with mine, Zeek straying behind lighting a cigarette. We listened to Emily try to talk, "Aria you're a d,d-dirty dancer…, all my friends are! I never realized!" She laughed and threw a wink back at me. Hanna and I exchanged looks,

"Well yeah Em, were just a couple of down ass bitches." we all laughed at Aria, "what I heard Zeek say it earlier." She shrugged,

"Well this is my stop ladies!" the tall blonde called out pointing toward his hall, we all smiled and exchanged goodbyes, Emily hugged her taller friend and gave him daps as they all parted ways.

**Emily's POV**

Hanna strayed behind with me as I stumbled up the stairs, I tripped and sat down, finally things weren't so hazy.

"Han hold on," I steadied my voice and closed my eyes, trying to re-focus.

"Good idea, I need to ask you something." She replied sitting next to me.

"Okay ... Shoot." I got out, locking her blue eyes with mine.

"I hope you remember this tomorrow, Emily fields… Spencer really likes you, maybe loves you- definitely could grow to love you... And treat you so well, but you keep stomping on her pride Em, Spence doesn't take well to ego shots, so basically what I'm saying is, if you like her, like you say you do, treat her right, and stop getting so fucked up! What's wrong with you anyways, your so pale- ew Em!" she rambled on until I got queasy enough to throw up on the stairs in front of us. She jumped up like she saw a rat, and ran up into the apartment, my other two dark haired friends came out, by now I had gone back down the stairs and pulled a cigarette out of pack Zeek stashed into my sweater pocket. Spencer came running over as I lit the butt.

"Hey Em you okay?" she asked me. I smiled exhaling,

"Much better, I'll clean that in the morning, okay? I'm sorry I'm so drunk." I lied, truth was, I was beyond drunk, but this was nothing new. But still she believed me, smiling slightly.

"That's fine, come inside, Aria wants to tell us something." I flicked the cigarette, and Spencer pulled me in for a quick kiss. Her passion rested on her lips, I swear.

We all sat on the couch, Aria on the coffee table, her eyes were already welling up with tears, so with a quivering lip she sobbed,

"He's moving to England!" I gasped, as Hanna and Spencer ran to her side to comfort her.

"Are you kidding me! After everything you've been through for him!" I was upset now.

"He - he said," she sniffles as we all waited, " he wanted us to move to England together." we all leaned back and exchanged glances, Aria caught on. Was she crying over him leaving? Or her leaving, as well? "You guys, I said no!" She started sobbing harder, "I t-told him... That I couldn't," sniffle." that my life was here." Spencer pulled her close, and rubbed her back, as Hanna placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I got up and walked to Spencer's fridge, aria sobbed louder, I closed the fridge and reached under the island in her kitchen to pull out the bottle of jack Daniels I left there. Hanna hugged our shortest friend as Spencer got up and came over to me, leaning against the island and facing opposite of me, I pulled out 3 glasses.

"Emily, babe, you really have had enough." I put the cups on the counter and turned to face her, trying to be cheerful, not rude. Because let's face it, I can be rude when I drink.

"Actually I'm not drinking these." I poured 3 shots and held one out to Spencer, "you are." she took a step back, about to protest, "Spence, get on my level, for once." She looked so deep into me, I felt like something was weighing on her. She gave me a game on expression, and took the glass, "Aria, Hanna, come here." I called out pushing the glasses across the counter, towards their approaching figures. I turned to Spencer and kissed her lips quickly, as to avoid getting hot and bothered, quite literally. Thought I saw a flash of disappointment cross her features as I turned back to my other two friends. They all looked at me, "like we haven't all done shots?" I asked joking, "cheers to our reunion!" I smiled wide holding an invisible shot in the air, they all clinked glasses, as I leaned against the counter, close to Spencer, holding my hand on her lower back.

Arias tears dried out after another 5 shots, and we had moved to the living room. Right now I was looking like the sober one. We played a few hands of poker, as the bottle of jack kept getting passed around.

"Em, put on... That movie you made me watch." Hanna trailed off, not making much sense. I knew she was referring to 'Natural Born Killers'. I flicked on the tube, and searched it on the 'on demand' channel. It was there,

"Hey Spence, is it okay if I rent this? It's $3.99." She stood up walking over to me,

"Only iiiiff, you... Take me to bed after?" She trailed off looking down bashfully. Aria giggled for a minute well Hanna fiddled with the couch cushions. I pushed play, and turned to Spencer, kissing her again, this time slower, with as much patience as I could muster. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip and pulled away. I took a deep breath laying my head on her shoulder. I looked into her eyes, and turned back to Hanna,

"Han I'll help." I needed the distraction. I pulled the couch bed out, as Spencer moved the coffee table against the wall. The sheets were already on the mattress; I snuck up on Aria,

"Boo bay!" She jumped slightly, startled, and smiled stupidly at me. "Come on Ar, let's put you to bed." I helped her over to the couch, as Spencer returned with an extra comforter, and Hanna laid down. I stood up accomplished and sober…ish. Aria was out cold, and Hanna was on her way. I turned around to see Spencer in the kitchen getting a glass of water. I sauntered over, "What-chu doin'?" I asked smiling and putting my hands on her waist.

"I'm drunk." She replied exhausted. I leaned in, taking the glass from her hand and kissing her lips. It started out slow, as she put her hands around my neck, weaving her hands into my hair, I placed the glass down and resumed holding her hips as her tongue forced it's way into my mouth, I couldn't stop it anymore, I let Spencer lead the kiss, as she bit and sucked on my lower lip. She pushed me up against the counter, pressing her body against mine. I ran my hands through her hair as she pulled me closer, tugging at my shirt. I pulled away reluctantly, and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the stairs, she flicked the light off, and lead me to her bed, pushing me down hard on the bed, she immediately went for the button on my jeans, I grabbed her hands.

"Spence, what are you doing?" I could see the gloss of her eyes look at me, pleading with me, in the darkness.

"Taking your pants off." She replied dumbly, "I want sex Emily, I'm ready." She stated, still slurring her words, but more confidently. She leaned in and kissed me sweetly this time, less rushed, with more feeling, I pulled away, and grabbed her by the waist pulling her so she was lying next to me.

"Spence I'm glad your ready, its good to know so I can prepare, but I don't want to just fuck you like this, I want to make love to you… I want it to be really important to myself, not just another drunk girl, and I want to make it special for you." I heard the sound of what I assumed to be spencer sighing contently,

"Em…." I waited for her to say something, but she just grabbed me up by my face and kissed me passionately, slipping her tongue into my mouth one last time before pulling away and saying, "you make me feel so important already Em, so whenever your ready, I am to." She kissed me again, and straddled my hips, pushing her center into me, she really did want me, and I could feel it. From the heat between her legs, to her urgent kisses, to the way she pulled at my hair ever so slightly, or tugged at my shirt- I knew even though I'd have to wait longer, I made the right choice, because when it went down between us, it would be mind blowing, and my mind would be completely level, and clear when that time came, and I'd enjoy every second of the pure sober ecstasy.

**AN: meeeeeeek, lemme know ;) should I continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know it's taken me soooo long to update, I've been trying to get this chapter finished for 4 days now! Just a little background info, I work 2 jobs, am taking a summer class, and still have a life, all while trying to put out a demo CD, so bare with me, I just get a tad bit busy! And if your one of the few that have been with me and keep reviewing well your what keeps me going! And I always look forward to the feedback! So let me know what you like, don't like, maybe what you'd like to see! Thanks**

**-Becc**

**Chapter 6: I'm a Night Person. Part I**

Spencer's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I heard the TV near my bed flick on. My digital clock said 12:36. I rolled over to see Emily in her bra and panties lounging on the bed next to me sipping some coffee out of my favorite mug. We locked eyes as soon as I turned my head,

"Good morning sleepy head." She said leaning down to kiss me. I pulled her closer to me as she set her mug down. Kissing her further, running my tongue over her lower lip. Much to my dismay she pulled away from me granted smiling wildly.

"I absolutely love this." She hummed, pulling my body closer to her, settling under the covers with me. After awhile she took a deep breath, I ran my hand over her cheek, and through her hair. Smiling at her in the dim light of the television and single sunray that peeked through my shades. She smiled weakly back at me, "Spence, do you remember what you said last night?" I smiled wider, nodding, as my hand found her leg. She twitched slightly, surprise evident on her face, as my hand crept up further. "W-well I was hoping we could..." I stopped on her inner thigh making lazy circles. "Talk- talk about s-sex" she was struggling, and I started to feel guilty, so I removed my hand, her whole body noticeably relaxed.

"Um, yeah I guess so." I thought a minute, she just stared at me, and obviously by we, she meant me. I should lay down the law. "If we have sex, you can't have sex with other people. If we have sex and you do fuck some other girl, you will tell me, or when I do find out it will be 3 times as bad for you, both." confidence is key, "When we have sex, I..." deep breath, just say it, Emily grabbed my hand. The comfort- of course she was reading my mind. "I want it to mean something." She smiled and looked down bashfully, her hair falling in her face.

"You were saying if we have sex, and then you said when."

"Is that really all you heard?" I cut in rather frustrated.

"Of course not Spence, I heard everything you said, I can promise you that our first time will be perfect." She replied looking me deep in the eyes. "It'll be refreshing, considering I don't even remember my first time." I slightly frowned, but she smiled her half smile and I melted, kissing her deeply. I pulled her bottom lip in between my teeth, sucking on it, she moaned slightly and I pulled her on top of me. I could feel her skin against mine; it was hot, burning up even. I never knew someone could respond so physically to me before. Toby's Body had felt hard and cold, when we had sex, it was awkward. Emily's body was soft, and warm, and her curves fit perfectly with mine. She settled between my legs, as we continued in a heated make out session. I ran my fingers through her locks as I attempted to pull her closer still. She bit my lip playfully and pulled away,

"Spence, your making me wet." She whispered in my ear huskily, it sent shivers down my spine, as I grabbed her face, kissing her and forcing my tongue into her mouth heatedly.

"Ahem!" a loud but shy cough sounded through the darkness, we both stopped, and turned to face, Aria. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail,

"I would never interrupt something so ... Intimate, usually, but it's making me totally sad listening to you two and thinking about IT," Obviously Ezra was now IT, she ranted on, "and then not telling you I was up made me feel rude, and-" she stopped as Emily was off the bed and grabbing her up before I could blink. Tears began falling down her face, first slowly, then harder, faster, like streams bringing her mascara with them. Emily pulled Aria into bed with us, as she cried in my arms, I looked at Em with wide eyes and mouthed, 'where's Hanna'? She got out of bed and pulled open the shade letting the sunlight come blasting in, Aria sniffled, as Emily looked down stairs to see Hanna sprawled out on the pull out bed.

"Ar, why is Hanna in her underwear?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow looking at her, also in her underwear.

"Em why are you in your underwear?" Aria asked, She looked down and smiled,

"Oh, yeah." She brought her eyes to meet mine, "usually I sleep naked, but Spencer was in the bed too, duh." She finished,

"Right, 'cause Spencer cares." Aria retorted, "Hanna likes to sleep naked too." Emily went over to the chair in the corner of my loft and pulled on her clothes from the night before. I frowned but turned my attention back to Aria.

"So what should we do today?" I noticed Emily wandering down stairs out of the corner of my eye,

"Can we go shopping? I need some new sexy clothes." She was visibly bummed out, shoulders slumped, head down, no indication of a smile to be found. Poor Aria, I've never seen her so down and out.

"That sounds like a really good idea." I thought about getting lingerie, Emily would probably enjoy that.

"So we should get ready... Spence?" She pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hmm yeah. We should get ready." I got up and peered over the railing, Emily was giggling with Hanna, being very quiet about whatever they were talking about. I looked at Aria, who shrugged and nodded towards the stairs, I followed her down.

Emily and Hanna were getting up as we came down, they exchanged glances, and I caught it. My blonde friend turned to pick up her jacket on the chair and then grabbed Emily's wrist quickly, pulling her in tow. She attempted to avoid eye contact and walk pass me.

"Hanna what the hell are you doing?" I asked annoyed with their growing secretive demeanor. She then snapped around, stupid grin already planted on her smug face.

"I'm kidnapping your girlfriend obviously." She stated and then held Emily's wrist up in her usual femme fashion, like it was an obvious answer.

"She's not my girlfriend." I replied quickly, and then looked to Emily's face as she frowned slightly.

"Ouch." I whipped around to Aria, who looked down quickly, "sorry." She muttered. I wasn't expecting that from her.

"I'm only getting used to the word, considering it's bound to happen." I scoffed, and laughed slightly. "Wow Spence." Hanna spoke up, as Emily turned and went for the door, I didn't mean to sound so rude, I guess Hanna just knows how to push my buttons, it was stupid thing to say, "you definitely have balls." She finally finished talking and was following Emily out, I stepped forward to go after her but Aria caught my arm. I turned to make eye contact with her,

"Your just being honest, I think it's good for her to hear how your feeling she can't be expect every girl to just jump at her every whim. She has to work for you Spence, or it'll be to easy, and she'll get bored."

"Your right." I simply stated, defeated by her statement, and all the truth in it. I didn't see us being together for a while, Emily had a lot of baggage right now, and I needed to focus, break ups were hard enough when the person wasn't your best friend first.

Emily's POV

I realize that Spencer is right, and storming out wasn't appropriate considering me and Hanna were planning a romantic evening, my hope was that it'd end in pure natural ecstasy. I know storming out over something so dumb wasn't worth the fight but the certainty in her voice, and the quickness in her response was a clear sign she wasn't thinking very far ahead, it hurt. If I couldn't get bliss from her then I'd create my own.

"We're going to Zeek's. I need fast action medication. I can't believe she said that, I mean come on, I'm not that bad am I?" I rambled, looking over my shoulder, to my shorter blonde friend, as she pounded the pavement trying to keep pace with me. "Wait don't answer that. I mean I am horrible, but I'm trying so hard, and this is so hard. I want nothing more then to just experience sex with Spencer-"

"Emily! Shut the fuck up for one second." She stopped my ramble, and I stopped walking abruptly, turning to face her. "You should try to be more patient, she wants to, that's obvious, but look how important it is to you. You need to chill out, let her come to you, stop making it a priority." I made eye contact with her, then rolled my eyes and continued walking. I already knew this, but she was right. I needed to chill, that was for sure.

"I just want to so I don't with someone else Han." I grumbled.

"What was that?" she asked loudly. Sarcasm, of course. "Your a sex addict?" She said in the same loud voice, people walking by gave us a funny look; I clamped my hands around her mouth.

"Hanna, shut up, maybe I am, I can't help it at this point. Just like going to get high, and / or drunk." I started off joking, ending in a more serious tone,

"Well don't go there then-"

"No shut up, my minds made up." I cut in.

"Emily, if you tell me to shut up one more time." We approached Zeek's door, I knocked, and walked in. He went to stand up, and then saw me and sat back down, but then saw Hanna, and stood back up.

"Damn Em, no heads up? I'm sorry." He replied in his charming manor, referring to his lack of clothes. He pulled a black fitted T over his ripped abs, and a pair of jeans off of his bed. I looked at Hanna, who may have been drooling, but definitely gawking. "I was just frying some excess brain cells, care to join?" he pushed his hair out of his face, and passed a joint to me. I took a hit and looked at Hanna, she looked at it and then at me,

"Pass." She replied, scrunching up her face. He laughed with me, as she sat down on his couch, he sat back down on his chair, and I stayed standing. Pacing more appropriately.

"Oh god, what now?" Zeek spoke up first.

"She wants sex." Hanna replied casually, twirling her hair.

"She always does." He hit the joint again. I looked around, I was so sick of myself. Hmm,

"Can I?" I asked Zeek, grabbing his bottle of whiskey. He nodded his reply. I took a swig, and peered at Hanna.

"Let me have some of that crap." She locked eyes with me, as she asked.

"I have some grey goose in the closet if you want I can make you a Cosmo?" Zeek butted in, I giggled at Hanna's shocked face.

"Uh, Duhh." She replied. He stood up, pushing his hair out of his face again, and began pulling things off his shelf and placing them on his bureau.

3 cosmos, 5 shots, and 2 joints later, we all walked slowly toward my dorm room, I needed to shower. When we arrived I began rummaging in my desk draws,

"Em, what're you doing?" Hanna asked me,

"Looking for my old phone to use in the meantime." I replied, finding it finally in my last draw, and turning it on. Half of a battery? That should last me the night. Now Spencer could reach me, if she wanted to.

I took a quick shower, changing into a pair of light blue, faded, ripped jeans, and a white camisole, adding a grey sweater, and matching knit hat. Emerging from the bathroom I noticed how close Zeek and Hanna were getting, flirting, touching innocently but discreetly enough. I shook my head; Hanna is such a flirt.

"So what do you want to do?" Zeek turned his attention to me as I pulled out 2 bottles of Budlight from my mini fridge, handing one to him.

"We should avoid parties. I can't deal with having to say no right now." Hanna and him laughed, but I was so serious.

"Wanna go to the club?" he tried again,

"Zeek, that's no better." Hanna interjected,

"Lets invite some people over your place and just kick it." I finally decided, that's all I really wanted to do was veg out,

"Better yet lets go to Maxx's apartment? He wants me to go over and help on a track." He was referring to Maxx's prodigy, Trav-Iz (Travis) Henderson, Maxx was big on producing music one day, and he was starting out now, He had built a studio in the basement of his first floor apartment.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." I replied chugging a good ¾ of my beer, Zeek mimicked me as Hanna stood by quietly. "Do you have any pardons on what we do Hanna?" I asked, taking notice to her uncomfortable stance.

"Nope, I'm down for whatever, someone's got to keep an eye on you!" she replied winking at me. I rolled my eyes and finished my beer.

"Caleb's not looking for you?" I asked, she caught the drift,

"Implying something? Caleb's just busy, and I am too. We have separate lives Emily." She finished a little defensive; she was definitely feeling guilty for something.

"Whatever. I'll drive." I said, as I went for my keys Hanna stopped me,

"I think I should drive, knowing you, I'll be way more sober in a few hours." I looked at the clock, 4:56. Okay maybe Hanna should drive,

"Fine." I replied as they went out my door, I followed locking the door behind us.

10 minutes later we pulled up in a more suburban area. His apartment was the whole first floor and basement of a two family house. Maxx greeted us at the door giving Zeek props and hugging me quickly, ushering us in. He was your typical studio geek. His dirty blonde hair was buzzed into a fade. He wore a back wards loose fitting hat, and long black T shirt, with Baggy jeans that he wore below his butt, He smiled a crooked smile, and rotated his hat forwards as he slipped the blunt from behind his ear, sparking it as we trailed him through his house and down to his studio. There was a shorter, darker guy, wearing tighter clothes and appeared to be recording something as they walked in, Maxx's girlfriend was behind the computer, until he re-emerged and she moved out of his chair. I pushed Hanna to sit on the couch behind the boys as they crowded the laptop passing a blunt, His girlfriend quickly left for a door opposite of where the stairs were. Hanna looked at me, I knew she was curious, so I just mouthed, "weed". I don't think she got it though. I knew through that door was a grow room, made under the house without anyone knowing by Maxx, and Maxx alone.

"You ladies want to do a shot?" He asked, nodding to the table near him with a bottle of Hennessey, and Jack Daniels on it, I grabbed the bottle of Jack. Zeek poured a few shots of Hennessey and held one out to Hanna. "Cheers to my boy having his first show in a few days." Maxx spoke out. I drank the shot and took the blunt as Zeek passed it to me.

We listened to this kid rhyme for almost 2 hours; I had probably consumed at least 5 more shots and was becoming increasingly intoxicated. Maxx stood up suddenly with Zeek, as he pulled out a wad of cash folded over and tied with an elastic. Hanna watched in amazement as my blonde friend did his thing, pulling out a small medicine vile of the blue painkillers, which I learned were oxycodone. He took out 2 little pills handing them to me, and giving the rest to Maxx. I went over to his table and began crushing them up inside a 20 dollar bill,

"Em." He called to me, handing me his stack of cash, which I tucked into my bra. He was always giving me his money to hold, He had gotten robbed at the start of the year, and He wasn't playing around anymore. I friggin' love Zeek to death, But he's addicted to easy money, and the lifestyle that comes with it. I broke the pills into 2 lines and rolled up the twenty I had, snorting one line and handing the bill to my friend, who mimicked me. I looked at him closely, if I was going to stop doing drugs would I have to stop seeing him? Would he understand? Would I feel more pressured? The questions vanished with his smile as he looked at me. I was really drunk, I staggered back sitting on the couch with Hanna who was quiet again.

"Han you okay?" I asked just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Yeah… its just hard watching you do that shit." That shit: drugs. The honesty kind of stung, but I understood. I just gave her a sympathetic look and averted my eyes to my feet, she took my hand in hers, "Its okay Em, but I hope if you ever need help stopping, you'll come to me." I could hear the sincerity dripping from her tone as I swallowed another shot of whiskey. I leaned back as a sudden shock wave of endorphins hit my brain. I closed my eyes hard, and then opened them slowly blinking a few times to rid my blurry vision. Zeek must've picked up on it,

"Em, you about ready to head out?" He knew me so well. I nodded and smiled in a happy daze, as Hanna pulled me back through Maxx's house by my arm. Zeek put the finishing touches on the blunt he was rolling and followed us closely behind. Once outside he sparked it, and passed it to me, I took a few deep ragged breaths as I choked down the smoke. The type of pain that feels so good. Filling my lungs a few more times and holding the thc in as long as possible, I felt like I was walking on water. Twisted, didn't even begin to describe how I felt.

Once we were all settled back in Zeek's dorm, I sipped a beer with Hanna, on the couch, as my tall friend put in the movie "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" which he knew put me to sleep. I had a feeling he was up to something. I don't even remember seeing the beginning of the movie…

"Oh my fucking god." It was a mix between a grunt and a moan, my eyes darted open. Zeek's couch, I'm now laying down. I sat up quickly when I realized the noises were coming from Hanna, my eyes almost popped out of my head at the sight before me: Hanna was bent over Zeek's bed, shirt off, boobs hanging out of her bra, panties on the floor with her skirt riding up her belly, Zeek was naked except for his jeans and boxers that were slipped down past his ass, and he was rooting the shit out of her, his bed banging lightly off the wall with each stroke. His head whipped up as soon as I did, I jumped up slamming his money on his desk as I made a mad dash for the door. EW- was all that came to my mind. I ran out of his dorm hall, once outside I puked into the nearest trashcan. I sunk down to the ground looking around, it was cold, and the dew was collecting on the grass. I peered at my phone, one new message. 1:48 AM. I opened the text:

_**Well, I hope you're not still mad, if not, come over around 8 for dinner maybe? Xo. **_

I swallowed, well, I was going to be a little late.

**AN: so I know this chapter in long over due, and a lil short, but don't worry, the next one, definitely makes up for it ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SURPRISE! I felt bad about not updating for so long; I decided I'd try to make it up to you by posting two chapters today. **

**Please let me know what you think! I love hearing your reviews!**

**PS: Hanna, in this, works for a fashion company that is sending her to college. In case there's any errors/questions. **

**Chapter 7: I'm a Night Person. Part II**

Emily's POV

So there I was, outside of Spencer's apartment, 6 hours late, I looked at my phone for the first time since I read her last text, it was now 2 am. Hopefully she was awake, or would answer the door at least. I should've just went home, but I couldn't be alone right now, Nor could I be alone with spencer… My mind was a cluster fuck of perversion, and a low bitter rage was stuck in the pit of my stomach. I can't erase what I just took witness too. Oddly enough, it reminded me: I want sex. Even still, I knew by coming here I wouldn't get it, but if I went elsewhere I'd never get it from Spencer. I closed my eyes; drunken swag took over, as I smacked my head off of the door,

"Ah fuck." I clutched my head and took a step back, the door opened, and Spencer put one hand over mine, and the other on my opposite shoulder.

"Emily, Jesus. Are you okay? You scared the shit out of me." I looked at her, rubbing my head still.

"Sorry, I just started walking... and ended up here. I should go." I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm,

"I'm so sick of you walking away from me. I spent all day trying on outfits with Aria, all I could think was what would Emily think of this? All the while wondering if you'd even show up tonight. Thanks for texting me back by the way..." she trailed off looking at me, "what?" I was staring, probably smiling like a dumbass. I leaned in for a kiss but stopped just shy of her lips, I wasn't sure if she would kiss me back and I was scared to risk it, I hated rejection. She stopped my thoughts as she grabbed my face pushing her lips to mine in a heated kiss. She pulled away, biting her Lip to stifle a smile.

"I wanted to reply, but I was a bit wrapped up with Zeek and Hanna, and I fell asleep… Will you come somewhere with me?" She furrowed her eyebrows,

"Where Em, how drunk are you?" I laughed, "It's 2 am." I could feel the door closing.

"Please Spencer? I just want to be near you, and being in there, with you, it's hard for me." I indicated to her house,

"Okay," she agreed! I exhaled, and she smiled, "Where are we going?" I put my hand on her doorknob, "wait, let me grab my coat." She ran in and came back out, pulling on a black pea coat. I closed the door behind her.

"Were going to my favorite diner. It's called 24Sev, 'cause it's always open." She giggled, I instantly felt stupid. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it,

"Well I can't wait." I smiled and looked around; she always knew how to settle me down, with such ease. We walked in a comfortable silence, the air was crisp, and I could feel my walk becoming steadier, as I sobered up. My one track mind said FOOD, I was so hungry.

We got to the diner, and sat at a booth in the back, a tall girl, with very long brown hair, came over to us.

"Hello again." She smiled at me, and handed us some menus, "What can I get you to drink?" She had yet to acknowledge Spencer, who looked irritated, she could see that this girl was hitting on me. I always got these discreet moments where I would be out with one girl and another would hit on me, or even slip me their number. Sometimes even friends of the girls I was out with. This time I acted differently, I kept my eyes on Spencer,

"You want a beer? They have a bare bar." She raised an eyebrow; she was curious how I would handle the situation. I looked at the waitress,

"Two black coffees and can I get 2 shots of your best brandy please." She nodded and smiled sweetly,

"Anything for you Hun." I rolled my eyes as Spencer scoffed, and the girl left.

"God, I don't think that will ever get less annoying." I smiled a half smile at her.

"Well," I slid out from my seat and into the seat next to her. "It'll get easier the longer were together right?" I wanted to show her that I was thinking further ahead. Obviously she wasn't, but I was. She looked into my eyes, and half smiled, I smiled wide at her. Meanwhile the waitress dropped our drinks off. She coughed rudely,

"Do you know what your having?" She asked, this time Spencer spoke up,

"She needs fries, or something greasy. I'm good." her tone was stern, and demanding. The girl just turned and walked away. "Does she think she's going to get tips that way?" We laughed and I settled my head on her shoulder as she put her arms around me. Suddenly her phone started vibrating loudly on the table, I leaned forward to see Hanna's picture popping up, she laughed slightly,

"Why are all of you still awake?" She murmured answering, "Hello Han- what? Slow down. What?" she paused as I could hear Hanna ranting, "Okay? Hold on." She passed me the phone, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes Han- what? No. Hanna come on, I left you so you could have privacy now your interrupting mine? Ugh whatever Hanna, were at 24/Sev." I hung up, and slumped into the booth, annoyed. The waitress came with the food and placed it on the table.

"What's her problem?" Spencer asked me, referring to our blonde friend. I buried my face in my hands,

"ee lept z."

"What? Em, sit up, what happened?" I did as told, and looked into her eyes, playing with a few fries on my plate.

"She slept with Zeek." Spencer's eyes got huge as she put a hand over her mouth. "Yeah. I woke up at Zeek's before I came to your house, and the first thing I saw was Hanna bent over his bed, and-"

"No more please!" She butted in. I shook my head, trying to rid the thoughts, as she laughed, "oh my, Emily, I'm sorry you witnessed it." I laughed and scrunched up my face, she pulled the shots towards us, "Cheers?" I grabbed one, as we clinked and drank the liquid. A few minutes later a disheveled Hanna slumped down across from us. "Hanna you fucked Zeek?" Suddenly Aria came running up to the table, stopping suddenly to look at Spencer, and then- wide eyes- stared at Hanna,

"You fucked Zeek?" She asked quietly, I pushed her to sit down next to Hanna.

"Yes! I know what your thinking, what about Caleb? Well I don't fucking know what's going to happen, I just know I was a little drunk, and we both wanted it, and Emily fell asleep so-"

"Emily you were there!" Aria exclaimed cutting in, Spencer put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Ar, it's not Emily's fault." She spoke in my defense.

"I know." she looked back at Hanna who had her head hung in shame. "Han, you need to tell Caleb."

"I know, but then again I don't know." We all looked at her questioningly. "I put in for a transfer at my company, and I have a meeting at 2pm today, I think their going to send me to business school somewhere. Me and Caleb have always talked about if opportunities came up we'd never turn them down for each other, that our future was more important. And let's face, it's just getting old, and boring." Silence, I had no idea what to say.

"Wow." Spencer spoke first.

"Good for you Han." I was second; I wanted her to know I supported her. We looked at Aria,

"Roomies?" She asked. Spencer and I shared a glance, she caught it and looked mainly at Hanna, "Ezra leaves in a week, and I'm taking over his lease. I could use a roommate." She explained. Hanna squealed and hugged Aria tight.

"Of course!" we all laughed, as the waitress dropped the bill. I threw a 20 down before Spencer had the chance, and started pulling my coat on,

"You guys want to join me and Spence, I can't tell you where were going though, it's a surprise." I asked,

"Yeah, sure, I'm up now anyways." Aria replied, as we all got up to leave.

I stopped outside of my dorm hall, my friends in tow.

"Follow me, closely." I said to them, we took the elevator up to the last floor. We got out, and I held spencer's hand as we approached the door, it had a 'Do Not Enter' sign, but I pulled a key out of my back pocket.

"What are we doing?" Spencer asked facing me.

"Em, where'd you get that?" Hanna asked stunned.

"Your new fuck buddy." I replied joking. I opened the door and held it open for my friends. Reluctantly, they entered and waited for me to go ahead in the narrow dark hallway. I flicked on the light, and walked up the stairs, propping the door open with a crowbar me and Zeek had left up there. I watched as my friends spread out on the roof in awe, it was things like this I lived for. I looked up into the sky watching as planes and stars danced around, I felt arms circle was waist.

"Em, this is beautiful." Spencer whispered in my ear. I pulled away turning around to hold her around her waist, as she put her hands around my neck. I looked across the roof to see my blonde and brunette friends sitting on the roofs edge.

"Were you planning on bringing me here the whole time?" she asked me. I swallowed and looked deep in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I was a little annoyed when Hanna called, but I wanted to bring you here regardless." she smiled sweetly at me.

"Its beautiful." She replied, and touched her lips to mine. I kissed her back parting my lips slightly to allow her entrance to my mouth. Her tongue slipped inside, as my hands trailed over her butt, she gripped my shirt, pulling me closer.

"Ahem." Hanna cleared her throat. "Ow, What?" Aria had elbowed her,

"Don't be so rude," she turned to us, "I'm chilly, and Hanna's complaining, so let's get out of here?" I smiled at my shortest friend, and kissed Spencer quickly.

"Yeah, where are you two going? Do you need a place to crash?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then back at Spencer and I.

"Um, I'm going to go back to my apartment, Han your welcome to come." My blonde friend peered at her phone, smirking, she looked up, dropping her grin.

"Uh, no I'm okay, I'm going to go to a friends." She replied. I laughed as Aria and Spencer looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"You're totally going to Zeek's." I stated, matter of fact. She scoffed,

"Yeah Right, Em." I looked at her, placing my hands on my hips.

"What makes you say that?" Spencer asked, and I turned to look at her.

"Because he's my best friend, I know how he is. She's definitely going there. But whatever, I'll walk you and Hanna, I'm not quite ready for bed." I replied.

"Well that's a good thing, because you're coming home with me." Did Spencer really just say that to me? Was she implying something? I just searched her face, but I couldn't get past her smile. I just smiled back as she took my hand in hers. I pulled her to the roofs entrance, as we made our way back to the top floor of my hall.

Spencer's POV

So I realize how it sounds inviting her back to my place. The place she had made it clear she was avoiding. I was ending that avoidance, tonight. I decided whether or not Emily and me went anywhere, I wanted to let her in enough to experience that epic "O" moment I knew she could provide. I want to feel her, all of her, all over me. I knew she cared about me, and it was obvious she was trying very hard to show me my attention is what mattered. So I clutched her hand tightly as we walked Aria to her car, and Hanna to Zeek's dorm.

"I can't believe your boning my best friend." Emily stated as we approached the brick building, Hanna hugged me,

"I could say the same about you." She replied wittily, I laughed as she hugged Emily next. We said our goodbyes and continued on to my apartment.

"Spence..." I knew this was coming. "Why are you bringing me home? You know this is already so hard, and I just don't want to fuck it-" I cut her off planting a heated kiss on her lips,

"Emily. Just stop thinking. Stop talking." I dragged her along, pulling her up the stairs to my apartment. I opened my door and pulled her inside. She stood awkwardly at the door,

"Em, come on. Chill out, go up stairs and get comfortable, I'm just going to change into my PJs." She nodded, and took to the stairs.

I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, I started up stairs, as I got higher up I realized the light illuminating from my loft were my candles that were placed randomly around my room. She looked up from lighting the last one, her mouth dropped,

"Wow, Spence, you are so... fucking sexy." I smiled shyly; I was wearing a black lace see through corset and matching black lace thong. I walked over to her, kissing her softly at first and then more heatedly as I pushed her sweater down. I forced my tongue into her mouth, only parting to pull her t-shirt over her head. She pulled away from me, but held me close my by hips. I went for the button to her pants,

"Spencer..." I looked deep into her eyes,

"Em, don't. I want this, and I want it now." I don't know where that came from, but it didn't take any other words. She grabbed me by the waist and laid me down on my bed, she took her own pants off, and settled between my legs, in her underwear. She kissed me deeply, and before I knew it, she was grinding into my center, I was becoming noticeably wet as she kissed down my neck, she stopped short of my breasts and began feebly pulling at the strings to my corset. I was impatient. I flipped us over so she was on bottom, and stood up to slip all of my remaining clothes down. Her eyes never left my body as I climbed back on top of her. I kissed her heatedly and started down her neck as I unclasped her bra. I watched as everything fell out. Instinct took over as I started sucking and nipping all over her chest, she moaned and arched her back. I could feel her arousal on my stomach, and I continued kissing down, but then she grabs my face, pulling me to look at her.

"Spence, what are you doing?" I was a little surprised,

"Um, going down on you?" I looked into her eyes, half lidded and a deeper shade of brown, glazed over, biting her lip, I could've came at the sight before me. "God you are so fucking hot." I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled her booty shorts down as she recoiled her legs and closed them. "Don't tell me your shy." It came out huskier then I had intended. She grabbed my face as we shared a quick kiss, slipping our tongues to touch. I pushed her back and opened her legs, I could smell her sex, and I honestly wasn't expecting it to be so inviting. I started kissing up her legs as she gasped and moaned loudly.

"Spence please." I couldn't see much so I trailed my fingers to her core feeling out her clit, I pushed my tongue up against it and starting making small circles. She took a deep breath and moaned loudly again. I thrust a finger into her suddenly, her sharp intake of air followed by the loudest "uh" I had ever heard. I began pumping into her at a moderate pace,

"Spencer, mmmm, more- please more." Her back was arched; I looked up, I could see the silhouette of her chin and nipples as they stood hard. The sight alone pushed me to add another finger and begin pumping harder. She began a series of throaty moans and murmured grunts. I could feel her getting closer as her walls squeezed my fingers; I added more pressure with my tongue to her clit. She grabbed my hair, moaning louder, her thighs pushing further apart as she screamed my name and fell hard against the bed, legs shaking as she rode out her orgasm. I pulled my fingers out and tasted her once more; it was so sweet, clear, so, so clean. I really thought the more you had sex, the worse it got down there...

"Spence." Emily pinned me down, I smiled nervously at her, "that's the best I've had." I stared up into eyes. Was she lying? Joking? She couldn't be serious. I averted my gaze, but she captured my lips in a heated kiss. Quickly trailing kisses to the sensitive spot on my neck, she sucked and bit at the crook of my neck, I knew she was leaving a mark. I pushed her head slightly,

"Emily, that's enough." She smirked, and looked up towards my window,

"Spence, look." I followed her eyes to witness the most beautiful sun rise I've seen in years, purple and orange lit up the sky, with a light yellow and blue trim.

I looked back at her to meet her eyes, lidded from exhaustion, or possibly arousal. She smiled at me whole heartedly, and then stood up on her knees pulling me by my legs to her, she kissed me quickly and began an assault all over my stomach and boobs, pulling my nipples with her teeth lightly. I ran my hands through her hair; her lower stomach was grinding into my center as my legs were curled up by her sides. She slipped her hands lower pulling me onto her lap as she sat up pulling me up into a sitting position with her. She kissed my chest where my heart is, and looked into my eyes as her hand trailed down my torso, I gasped as I felt myself becoming more impatient.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked me quietly pushing my hair back so my shoulders were bare, as she trailed kisses over them.

"Emily, please." I couldn't wait anymore, she had my whole body humming and she hadn't touched me yet. "I can't wait anymore." Did I just say that out loud?

"What was that?" She asked mocking me now, as she held one hand behind my back, I pulled apart from her body slightly to create more room between us,

"I want you inside me" I whispered huskily in her ear, I didn't have a second to breathe before she entered me with one skilled finger, curling inside me. I felt my whole body jolt, as I threw my head back. I didn't think my lower stomach could ever feel so many butterflies. She kept her menstruations, pulling my hair slightly.

"Look at me Spencer." She spoke low, her tone also laced with desire, as I met her eyes I could see the passion that burned there. With low eyelids I kept my eyes on hers, biting my lower lip, as my body got hotter and my legs started to clench against her. She lowered me back onto the bed never removing her fingers, suddenly I felt her breath on my core, I moaned loudly

"Emm, please." She pushed her tongue against me, I cried out again in ecstasy, I trembled everywhere as I inhaled sharply I could feel my walls buckling, she added a second finger as her voice rang out,

"Wait, not yet Spence." She wriggled her tongue several more times, as she pushed me closer and closer,

"Em, I'm gonna- I'm gonna." I tripped up, grabbing one hand of her hair, and my sheets in the other. She came up quickly caressing my face as her finger pumped harder and faster, I opened my eyes to see her orbs looking back into mine, I inhaled one more time and squeezed my eyes shut as I came down hard pushing my body into hers as she held my neck, kissing me deep, but stroking deeper; curling her fingers again, as I rode out my orgasm. She quickly kissed down my body licking up all of my juices. I giggled lightly, out of breath and pulled her up by her chin. She kissed me deeply slipping her tongue in my mouth, I could taste myself, I didn't really taste like anything though, I hoped she didn't mind it.

"I love your sex faces." She said randomly as we parted, she was still on top of me; our naked bodies fit perfectly together. The sun slowly peeked into the room around us, our silhouettes, breathing deeply in the shy light. She pulled my sheets up on top of us.

"My sex faces, hmm. I love everything about tonight. Thank you Em." She looked at me a little taken back. "I mean, for making it special." She looked down shyly.

"I didn't picture it like this, I pictured it more planned out, but even though, I don't think I've ever had a more romantic moment." Now I was surprised,

"You and Maya didn't have a special moment?"

"Spence, we never even had sex." My eyes widened, as I couldn't help but smile. The unfortunate thing was, it made me feel better, like even though she had been with so many people, she would always remember this moment, and it was with me. I smiled endearingly at her, kissing her lips slowly and firmly.

"Not to mention, I wasn't joking when I said that you were the best I've had. Between what you did to me, and how amazing your whole body is I don't think you'll ever get rid of me." She was really on her game tonight; I smiled bigger and sighed happily.

"It makes me feel better to hear that." I replied, kissing her goodnight, I moved to roll over pulling her arm around me. She pulled me as close as I could get, skin on skin, we fell asleep in a tangled mass of limbs and blankets. I felt her stir and move from behind me, a minute later I heard the curtains close and I peeked out to have my vision met with total darkness, as her arms circled me again, I drifted to sleep shortly after peering once more at my clock, 6 am.

**AN: GAWD that was awful- the process writing this chapter I mean- I really hope it came out okay, I'm embarrassed to say I had a really hard time writing a romantic "first time" scene, My first time was in the back of a car, and as much as I am a romantic, I just have never experienced a really well "planned" romantic evening, so I went with what I knew! :P**

**let me know what you think! **

**-Becc**


End file.
